Haunted Hearts
by blacklashesxoxo
Summary: Because of circumstances brought on by a past case Mai is forced by the team to move in with the one and only narcissist once after he's come back from England. As the other's soon discover Mai has been training with Gene too, and she's gotten stronger on the astral plane. Naru&Mai fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic , not that I've written, but that I've published. I think it's pretty awesome, so why not share.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Bon Appetit!

Chapter 1: Case 1

"Well then , Your recovery seems to be coming along very well, just make sure you stay of it for two more weeks, and you should be able to get that cast off next time we meet." The doctor voiced with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you so much for taking care of me." Mai said bowing as much as her crutches would allow. With that the doctor smiled endearingly and made her exit.

'Only two more weeks, thank God. Seems these past few weeks have been hell. Why are these spirits always attaching me? Naru's been so uptight about my injury he hasn't even taking any more cases since I was hurt on the last one." Mai sighed to herself as she did her best to get dressed with the boot on her leg. Once Mai was finally dressed she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror.

Her hair had grown since Naru had arrived back from England, and she could now put it into a high ponytail that reached the bottom of her neck. She was no longer the small girl she was upon his departure of Japan, both mentally and physically. She had grown from her place at Monk's chest to his shoulder, and according to her friends had filled out well. She'd also studied hard enough to become the top of her class, and was hoping for some scholarships for her entry in college.

'I wonder if Oliver-san has even noticed.' Was Mai's last thought before hobbling out of the doctor's office, down the hall, and into the lobby where two stoic men lay and wait. Upon seeing her struggling to exit the hall, Lin rose to hold the door open for her.

"Thanks Lin, Haha, you'd think after two months of having these thing I'd actually learn some coordination." Mai said watching Naru sigh at the sight of her. Ever since the last case everyone, including Masako, insisted that she move in with the Lin and young professor because of her newly acquired handicap. Of course, Mai utterly refused because she'd already been a burden to the group since they refused to even let her pay her own medical bills! Mai was thankful, but knew she'd have to find a way to pay them all back. After two weeks of badgering her, Yasuhara and Monk had taken drastic action.

She could still remember her complete surprise at finding her entire apartment packed into boxes after coming home from work one night, and her land lord wishing her a tearful goodbye. Not long after a group of movers took all her things into a van and the stoic duo had taken her into their home by force.

'I have no doubt that as soon as the word sneaky was included Yasu would be overjoyed to join the mischief, that rat!' Mai clenched her fist and a vein popped out of her forehead.

"Mai!"

"Wha- Sorry Naru, what were you saying?" Mai replied entirely too wrapped in reminiscing to hear her boss's words.

"I asked you how did you English test go?" He repeat, annoyance underlying his tone.

"I got a perfect score of course! It's hardly fair to the other students that I have two of the best English tutors." Mai said with pride to the two men.

"Why thank you Mai, your compliments are appreciated. Although you're a very good student so it's a pleasure to help out." Lin replied as he pulled infront of their downtown apartment.

"Hey Naru." The boy sighed as if he already knew the topic she'd be bringing up.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he could read minds.'

"Yes Mai." He replied reluctantly.

"Are you going to take John's case?" Mai asked as he opened the van door and put his hand out to help her down.

"I'm not sure Mai." He replied as he dare not meet her gaze.

Mai rolled her eyes. " And why is that Mr. Davis?"

Naru looked at her and narrowed his eyes at the use of his true identity, Mai hobbled just behind him and Lin and Lin held the elevator for her to enter.

"It may be too hazardous for the team to investigate this one, seeing as others have tried and failed with near fatal wounds."

'Oh please, as if that has ever stopped you.' Lin thought to himself.

"Too hazardous for the team or too hazardous for me? You don't have too coddle me you know Naru! I know you've been turning down cases left and right just because I'm injured. John has always been there for us when we needed him to most. We can't just leave him high and dry when he needs our help!" Mai voiced her face reddening with anger.

Lin smirked as the elevator opened on he pulled out the keys.

'Don't worry Mai, now that you're asking he'll definitely cave for sure.' The omniyoji smirked doing his best to stay out of the argument.

Noll pinched his nose bridge feeling a headache coming on. "Don't you think I know that Mai, but you weren't the only one wounded on the last case. You weren't the only one who needed time to recuperate, and besides the circumstances of the case would put you specifically in danger before we even arrived. What kind of employer would I be if I went in knowing this?"

As soon as Lin opened the door, rested his things on the coach and started making dinner for bickering bunch. Naru head towards his room, but Mai grabbed his wrist before he could escape. At this the scientist stopped suddenly and turned around, and noticed the girl dropped a crutch in her efforts to stop him.

"Naru, think about why you're in this line of work. You always try to chock it up to being super smart and liking detective work, but don't think that four years of being your assistant hasn't made me wise to who you really are. You're very kind at heart and you love to help people in need. You love your job and you always protect your friends so fiercely that we all have faith in you. Right now one of those friends is pleading for your help, can you honestly look at John and refuse him?" Mai asked so earnestly Naru couldn't help but turn and look at her.

There was a silence between the two that only lasted ten seconds, but it felt more like five minutes. Even Lin looked up from his preparations to see what would transpire amid the two.

"There will be several conditions."

"HOORAY!" A jumped up on one leg and hugged him before quickly realizing the situation and backing away and forgetting her missing crutch and nearly falling to the floor. Naru quickly grabbed her waist and steadied her.

"Calm down Mai before your hurt yourself. Besides you haven't even heard the conditions yet." Naru said finding it nearly impossible to understand someone who needed so little on reason.

"I don't care, you accepted! I can't wait to call John and let him know! He'll be so relieved and I know this will be stress off of his shoulders." Mai said happily as she graciously accepted her crutches from Naru and sat on the couch to call the priest immediately.

'This girl is going to be the end of me.' Naru thought to himself as he smiled at the girl and continued on his path to his room mentally prepping for the case to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Profiter de la lecture!

Chapter 2: Case 1

Mai sighed as she watched the scenery pass her by as she sat between her new roommate and his bodyguard. Mai was surprised to find out that Lin really didn't live the Naru, but would merely cook and leave to his own place.

'_I guess even Lin can only take so much of him.'_

They'd almost reached the destination of their case, which was in a small town outside of the city. They were going to see about a haunted church that also doubled as an orphanage for the homeless and abused kids in the area. One of John's associates in the area similar to Father Tojo was watching over them as reported some troubling paranormal activity.

Little girls were going missing from the orphanage with no explanation to the crimes, and the police had already gotten involved and worked the case for three years and it turned into a cold case. That's when the church turned to John for help to solve these odd phenomena.

John was overjoyed when Mai told him that she'd convinced Naru to take the case, and his reaction was almost enough to make Mai feel better about the conditions of the case. Almost.

'_I can't believe him! Why can't he accept the case and let that be that, but NO! He had to cuff me with these damn conditions. Maybe I should have asked him before I accepted his terms so readily.'_ Mai thought to herself and sighed.

The condition that Mai had to obey were as follows:

• She was not allowed to be outside of the vision of Monk, Naru, John, or Lin.

• None of the girls were a loud to be without a male companion at any time.

• The sleeping arrangements would for the first time on a case would be Co-ed, to make sure there would be missing females from their team

And how could she could she forget the most interesting rule of them all.

• Mai Taniyama has to listen to everything Oliver Davis said or (here the kicker) he'd implement a uniform for her not just at work, but on cases as well.

It was obvious that Mai Taniyama would be expected to wear all black for the rest of her career at SPR. That was a nightmare in itself!

"Mai, stop pouting. If you follow my directions then all is well." Naru said watching spring rain fall down onto the windows.

They'd driven three hours to get to the church, which wasn't too bad for the group if it hadn't been for all the rain they were receiving. Something about it left a sense of sadness and foreboding among the team, and these emotions weren't necessary to be feeling before a case even started.

'_Mother always said that rain was a blessing, but lately it just feels like a curse. I can't help feeling like something awful is about to happen. It makes me so nervous.'_ Mai admitted to herself before she allowed the rain to lull her into an observant silence. Mai tried to cheer herself up by thinking about other things, like how she was going to pay all her friends back for all they had done for her.

'_Well I obviously can't give them money because every time I try they refuse me, so I'll have to give them something they'll appreciate more.' _Mai reached into her backpack that held all work she'd have to turn in upon her arrival back to school. She took out a pen and paper and began brain storming.

'I'll have to start with the easily pleased and work my way up.' Mai thought who fit the persona of easily pleased and once again John came into mind.

'_What would a young priest want? A bible? No, I'm sure he's had enough of those. Hmm… Oh I got it!'_ Mai wrote a 'J' on a piece paper and wrote one single word down.

_Cookies._

Every time Mai would make cookies and put them out with the tea, John was always the first one with his hand on the plate, and more than a fair share of the sweets. It really was quite an adorable site.

'_Okay that was easy. Next would be Masako, which is surprising. Even though she likes to act high maintenance then is one obvious thing she's lacking. A sense of youth and freedom, and the ability to be just like any other girl. Keiko gave me those amusement park tickets she won since she gets all nauseous, so I'm sure Masako would like to take a day off and go with me.'_ Mai smiled to herself at her knack and wrote the letter 'M' then wrote one word just like previously.

_Park._

'_It's no secret how much Ayako loves clothes, but I definitely couldn't give her a gift card with enough money. Ohhh wait! That dress that was left behind that used to be mom's! I was hoping to grow into it, but the doctor said I would grow anymore. She just tall enough _for it to be a perfect fit. It's the impeccable shade of red for her as well.'

Dress.

'_Okay, now Yasuhara. Gosh, that boy is such a pervert I'm sure he'd like some kind of token for a sexual favor.'_ At the thought Mai face got extremely red at all the lude acts he'd have her complete and the types of gifts he'd want. The girl's sudden discomfort caught the scientist's attention immediately and he eyed her redden features, and wondered what she was thinking about that made her so embarrassed.

Naru was about to inquire what was on her mind when the church came into view, so choose to bring her to focus on the case at hand.

"Mai stop messing around and put your things away, we're about to arrive." Sure enough the church came into view and Monk's car pulled up behind the group. They could spot their young Australian priest standing out in front of the church, adorned in a raincoat. As soon as Lin stopped, he and Naru exited to meet up with the priest and converse. Mai watched all her friends all enter the church without her and sighed heavily.

'_They probably forgot that my crutches are in the back of the van, and I can't get out without them.'_ Mai thought to herself as she zipped up her coat to her chin, slid over into the end seat, and pushed open the door. She hobbled around into the back of the van and opening the door revealing all the boxed equipment. Her crutches lay on top of all the machinery, and carefully grabbed them and placed them down.

'_Alright, at least now I'm mobile.'_ Mai thought to herself when suddenly a chill ran down her spine. She quickly turned around to see a little girl standing behind her.

"Oh dear, don't stand in the rain or y-" Mai stopped herself from speaking once she noticed that the girl stood there completely dry.

'_Oh, she's dead then.' _Mai quickly deducted as realized that it was her chance information for the case. Mai gently placed her crutches against the back of the van and knelt down to the girl's level.

"Honey, I know you were taken. Who took you?" Mai asked, her eye sincere and sadness showing in her features. A single tear ran down the ghost girl's face and just as quickly as she came she vanished.

"Mai!" She turned her head to seeing Monk running over out of breath.

"Sorry about leaving you outside. What are you doing down there? Did you fall?" He questioned guilt showing in his eyes.

"No, I was just talking to a little ghost girl, she gone now though." Mai said pushing herself up on one foot and grabbing her crutches. The Monk had a look of confusion but simply made a note to tell the boss so he could handle the interrogation.

Monk held the door open for the girl and ushered her into the warmth of the chapel. At the altar, the entire SPR group and in waiting for Mai as she slowly shuffled toward them.

"Hey John, it's nice to see you." Mai greeted seeing the priest return her smile and greeting her kindly in turn.

"Now back to business. For those of you who don't know little girls have started to go missing at this orphanage. Even the police got involved again, but after three years it's become a cold case. That's where we come in. The apparitions of the girls have started to appear and wreak havoc in the church scaring the children, staff, and church goers. The church has fallen in attendance lately and the offerings are needed to keep the church going and for taking care of the children. I've have the pleasure of working will you all in the past, so I have the utmost faith that together we can get to the bottom of this." John said more serious than anyone had ever seen him.

'_John's determined to get this done and over with. I should tell them all that I saw that little girl.'_ Mai put together in her head.

"Naru, I saw an apparition when I was outside." Mai addressed the scientist, but voice loud enough for everyone to hear and stop. Naru moved from his position next to John toward the girl.

"I went to go get my crutches and sensed something close to me, so I turned around and asked her who kidnapped her. She just started to cry and disappeared." Mai ended with a sad thoughtful expression. Naru nodded then asked her if she had dreamed anything yet relating to the case. Mai shook her head and the group continued on to their base.

'_This church really is very beautiful, and the architecture is so detailed. It makes me sad to think that spirits haunt it.'_ Mai thought as she hobbled down the hall and into their base.

"This common room seemed to fit best as base. Down at the very end of this hallways are open bedrooms and a bathroom for you all to stay." John said opening the door to a beautiful brick room completed with wonderful chandeliers, stain glass windows, and a fireplace.

"This will serve our purposes well Father Brown, thank you. Ayako and Yasuhara, I want you both to grab the thermometers and start collecting temperatures. Masako and Father Brown I need a blueprint of the grounds, then tour the grounds and show me what places are the most active. Monk, Lin, and I will bring in the rest of the equipment. Mai, stay in base and out of trouble." Naru pinched his nose bridge for the last part which made his team mates laugh. With those words everyone left base leaving the brunette alone with her thoughts.

'_Gosh! I'm so useless. I can't even leave to make tea, or move equipment. Why did Naru even let me come? I'm just dead weight.'_ These thoughts depressed the girl as she sat on the couch near the fireplace and couch and moped. Suddenly a though hit her and she lightened up.

'_Well I can always dream and try to find information about the case. Even if Gene isn't here to help me anymore.' _Mai convinced herself as she took off her wet coat and went to sleep.

_She opened her eyes and a beautiful starry sky filed her vision. She was in the center of a clearing where tall trees surrounded her. The only light she was graced with were fireflies moving on their own accorded around her. She noticed she was flat on her back as well, which she fond odd. She attempted to rise from her position only to be stopped by thick ropes. Another cold breeze made her realize that she was half naked, only in her undergarments._

"_What the-" Mai struggled even more but to no avail she was stuck on what felt like a rock slab underneath her._

"_That won't work my dear, I'm afraid your efforts are useless." A man's voice became clear and she looked around and she was in darkness no longer in a field. She was able to get up and recognized this darkness to be her astral plane. _

"_Who are you?" Mai yelled in the darkness only to be met with an echo._

"_I apologize," The voice ironically not sounding very apologetic." But you won't be having any visions about this place. I won't allow it." The man said. Mai's fear was quickly dissolving away into anger. Whoever this person was they, had interrupted her vision. _

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you taking the little girls?" Mai yelled. Suddenly Mai was spun around to see the face of a man so handsome it made her blush instantly. His eyes were a piercing forest green and his face structure strong and chiseled. His hair was a dark brown and his skin olive tan. He backed her against an invisible wall his hands on either side. _

"_Hmm…" He voiced mischievously a curious hand ran through her long brown locks gingerly and smelled it. "Now why would I reveal such information? Do you have something to…"He grabbed the side of her face and leaned in. Mai blushed harder and eyed his lips nervously, instead his leaned into her ear and whispered "…offer?" _

"_No! I don't bargain with men like you! I'll find out on my own thank you very much." Mai barked feistily. Mai imagined away the wall from behind her and backed away. The man stood his ground and didn't advance her anymore._

"_Well, I'll be here on your astral plane when you're ready to bargain." He said. _

"_The hell you will! GET OUT!" Mai yelled and mentally tried to force him out like Gene had taught her but he was still there looking at her and smirking. _

"_Like I said Mai. I'll be here when you're ready, now ta-ta." He said and blew her a kiss._

Mai rose out of her seat and woke with a start. She inhaled loudly as if she had been under water getting the attention of all those who were in the room.

"HOW DARE THAT ARROGANT BASTARD! AHHH!" Mai let out a yelled of frustration.

At that point in the entire team was looking at Mai like she had grown two heads. None of them had ever heard her swear before and they wondered what had ruffled her feathers so severely.

"Mai? Are you alright?" Monk asked being the first to approach the girl.

"No! I mean yes! Well actually I don't know yet." Mai said turning to see the Monk and running a stressed hand threw her hair, which made her remember his hands threw her hair not too long ago.

'_It felt so real.'_

"Mai, stop withholding information. If you had a dream, explain it instead of speaking in circles." Naru scolded as he saw Mai grab one of her crutches and stand face all the members of the team.

"I started to dream that I was in a field, a clearing in the forest. All I knew was that I was, or rather the girl I was dreaming of was half- naked only in her undergarments, tied onto a rock slab. I was about to find out more, but this spirit came out of nowhere and tore me from the vision. Now he's marched around MY astral plane spotting orders! UGH! It's so frustrating!" Mai explained clenching her fists as she felt her face heat up with anger.

"Wait what? Mai you have the most power in your astral plane, why didn't you just kick him out?" Masako asked knowing the spiritual "in's" and "out's" very well.

"I tried. But h-he..." Mai trailed of blushing at the memory.

"He what Mai?" Ayako said not liking what the silence insinuated.

"He di-didn't leave. He was able to pull me out of my vision and summon me to the plane. He was able to force me against walls and touch me as if I were solid, which shouldn't happen unless both people allow." Mai said looking at her feet ashamed.

"Well perhaps you just doubted yourself. My master always taught that if I were ever to travel my spirit plane that the slightest amount of doubt a spirit can over take you there." Monk chimed in again to try and remedy the situation.

"No that was it. I don't like to brag, but thanks to all the training that Gene gave me; I'm pretty strong on the astral plan. Most if not all my chi is focused there, and that, that… THAT man was able to take me down so easily. I think he may be stronger than me." Mai said her eye starting to water.

The room hung with silence. No one really knew what to say until Yasu chimed in.

"Orders?"

"What?" Mai looked at him confused.

"You said he was ordering you around? What did he ask you to do?" Yasu clarified.

"Well he said I wasn't allowed to have any visions of the church or the girls or ask any information of him unless I was willing to bargain. When I refused he kicked me out of my plane." Mai continued with a sigh she hobbled over to the dining table where most of the team sat. She took a seat and put her head down hiding her tears of shame.

"Bargaining? That sounds like a term a demon would use." John said worriedly.

There was silence among the team once again even Lin stopped typing. Naru filled it this time.

"We can't assume too much from this just yet. It's been a long day and it's pretty late. Everyone return to your assigned quarters, and we'll revisit everything we've learned today first thing in the morning. Matsuzaki, did you finish placing the wards around the girl's room correct?" Ayako nodded.

"Alright then. Your all dismissed." Everyone filed out of base, a few giving Mai some worried looks, but continued out. Naru let his eye wander to the girl face down on the coffee table and sighed. He walked over to Mai and pulled out the chair next to her and sat.

"Mai."

"Y-yes." Mai sniffled not bother to raise her head in response.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"B-Be-Because!"

"Because…" Mai finally raised her tearful reddened face.

"Now I really am useless! I can't move equipment! I can't set up cameras! I can't exorcise spirits! I can't even dream anymore!" Mai yelled crying even harder. Naru sighed again.

"Mai the more negative you are the more power this person has over you. You are not useless because of your role on this team that the rest of us are able to work together. Your personality helps the rest of the team mesh well. Beside your hands aren't broken so you can still make tea, which Lin and I could really use right now." Naru said smirking at the girl.

Mai wiped her face and laughed at the tea comment. This was when it really sunk in how late it really was. When the team first arrived it was morning and now the sun had set.

"Wow, it's passed midnight already. I really slept all day."

"Well, you were collecting information so I didn't wake you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you with such little facts about the case."

"Enough, Mai blaming yourself will only make things worse on the astral plane."

"Sorry, sorry I'll try not to do it again. Now can you fill me in on all that went on today?" Mai requested.

"We met with Father Kato and interviewed him. As you can imagine he's had quite the hard time with the authorities because of the disappearances, but they can next find any proof of pinning him as the kidnapper. We spoke with a few of the children and staff here, but they were very reluctant to give any information. Masako revealed a number of dead girls wandering the grounds, which is why the children have seen them. On her walk about Masako was able to cleanse a few, but she saw there are too many to count. Yasuhara recovered most of the police reports regarding the missing girls, and that leads us to now."

Mai looked down at the case file, filled no doubt the missing girl's profiles and interview notes.

"Naru, why don't you and Lin go to bed? It's pretty late."

"We have to watch the monitors Mai."

"I could do that."

"No Mai, why don't you just go back to sleep."

"I've slept enough for lifetime, and besides…" Her pause in speak drew his eye.

"I don't like that guy, and I don't want to see him." Mai finished rubbing her eyes to ensure that there would be no more water works that night.

"Well then, if you aren't going to sleep then that tea would be nice." Naru rose from his position at the long table and resumed his work by the monitors. Lucky for Mai (or rather unlucky) Naru had the sense to bring an electric kettle so Mai was no longer required to leave base. Not even to make a cup of tea.

'_I got to find an excuse to get out of here. This silence is suffocating!'_

Mai made the tea for her boss and Lin and delivered it over one by one since that's all her crutches would allow.

'_I could say that I have to use the bathroom! But I'm pretty sure there's one directly across from base. They'd know something was up if I wasn't back immediately.'_ There was no doubt about the fact that Mai was stuck in base for the duration she could at least attempt to entertain herself until the others woke up.

'_I almost forgot about the list I was making! I still haven't found out what to get for Yasuhara. Even now I can't imagine what I could get him, all he thinks about is girls! Wait a minute, didn't Keiko just tell me that she just wanted a smart guy to sweep her off her feet. I could set them up on a blind date! Yasu would need lots of reprimanding prior too, but I think it could work out for the best.'_ Mai reached into her backpack and opened her notebook and next to Yasu name she wrote one word.

_Keiko_.

'_Took me long enough, I guess next on my list would be Monk. That's super easy; I'll write him a song! Mom used to write songs with me all the time, so it'll be easy. Ugh, might as well start now.'_ Mai started a new sheet of paper and started to hum.

The lack of whining from the girl and the soft humming made Naru turn his head over to his assistant. The scientist sighed to himself grateful that the girl bounced back from her bad mood.

'_Thankfully she always does.'_ Naru thought relieved and amazed at Mai's nack for positivity.

Two hours past and Noll felt himself slipping into tiredness. He looked back over at Mai who was still writing, but looked to be nodding off as well. He took his head phones off, which caught the eyes of Lin who had been with the boy long enough to know what that meant.

Naru walked over to Mai and looked over at her paper where she had a repetition of four horizontal lines and lots of musical notes.

"So you've been songwriting, interesting I never knew an idiot like yourself could do something so complicated." Naru voice successfully scaring and angering the girl all at once.

"God, could you ease up with the cat like reflexes and make some more noise when you move!" Mai yelled getting Lin to chuckle to himself.

"Mai, it's not my fault you're completely oblivious to the outside world. Now get up, it's time for bed." Mai was about to argue when her verbal contract came to mind and she sighed in defeat. She threw her papers into her backpack and zipped it up throwing it on her back she grabbed her crutches and looked back at Lin.

"Night Lin, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Mai." Naru held the door open for her and limped out of base.

The bedrooms were only down the hall, but apparently Naru won't even allow that much room for mistakes. Naru opened the door to what she assumed was her room and she hobbled in, and he was right behind her.

"Jeez, can't a girl even get to be alone in her room?" Mai asked a bit annoyed Naru was still lingering around.

"Well Mai while you were sleeping we determined sleeping arrangements and it seems the two of us are stuck together." Naru said as he started to unbutton his black blouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

J'espere que vous l'aimez !

Chapter 3: Case 1

CHAPTER 3

"WHAT!"

"Mai be quiet before you wake everyone up."

"B-bu-"

"Mai stop fooling around and get ready for bed." Mai was at a loss. I mean, of course she was over the moon at the chance to get close to the Oliver, but there were so many more cons to the situation.

'_Oh God, what if he sees my bed head or me drooling, well I'm pretty sure he's already seen that. But still I just hope I don't say anything to embarrassing in my sleep.' _Mai willed the heat in her cheeks to dissipate as she got into her night rituals as well. She grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom that was connected to the room. She made quick work of washing her face, changing, and brushing her teeth. Well, as quick as a bum leg could make the entire procedure go. When Mai exited Naru was clad in a black t-shirt and long pajama bottoms was enough to make her swoon on her crutch, but she was wise enough to only give the boy a passing glance and go lay in her bed.

'_This is so awkward.' _Mai said sitting on her bed, but not really wanting to go to sleep. She grabbed her papers and laided them out on her bed just as Naru exited the bathroom.

"Mai, what are you doing?" His tone ready to scold her.

"What?! I told you two hours ago that I don't want to go to sleep!"

"And why is that?"

"B-because I slept all day and I'm not tired."

"Mai, I saw you nodding off in base. Don't lie, your horrible at it." Mai narrowed her eyes as he approached he bed and placed all of her papers away once again.

"Naru!"

"Sleep. Now." That was all he said as he shut off the light and silenced filled the room. Mai continued to sit on her bed and pulled her knees in toward her chest as much as the cast would allow. Mai listened to the sound of the rain as Naru lay under his sheets on his side.

"Are you afraid of him, is that why your refusing to sleep?"

Naru's question lingered in the air quieting all suspicions in the young man's head.

"Mai, just go to sleep."

"What if he-"

"If he does anything I'll be right here, and I'll hear you. Just call for me, and I'll be there just like always." The sincerity of this statement made Mai lift her head from her knees and setd a surprised look at Naru. Her eye's widened even more to meet to intense dark blue eyes with her own. For more what felt like hours they simply stared. Finally Mai was able to open her mouth.

"Do you promise Oliver?" Mai said sadness in her voice apparent. Naru was set a back at her saying his real name with perfect English.

"I promise Mai, now goodnight."

_What Mai's eyes met when first arriving in her astral plane confused her. She could tell that it wasn't a vision, but wondered why she was surrounded by roses of all different kinds. Her plane had been turned into a beautiful night time garden with a fountain, statues, benches, and a gazebo included._

_Mai let her curiosity carry her inward toward the beautiful sight. There were even crickets singing, which wanted to make Mai let her guard down, but she knew better. She went inside the gazebo, and took a seat. A rose bud caught her eye as she slid to the left of her seat to further inspect the flower. She leaned in and smelled the vines, and it even smelled exactly like roses. It was all so perplexing._

"_It all so real…" Mai allowed herself to say allowed._

"_Well that's the power of the mind my dear." Mai quickly turned right to see the handsome gentleman himself seated to her left eyes burrowing into her. Mai gasped with fright his deep husky voice surprising her._

"_I redecorated the place, I hope you don't mind. The endless darkness was tasteful and definitely my cup of tea, but I don't believe it suited you very well."_

"_Let me get this straight, you did this for me? Why? To try and persuade me to bargain with you?" Mai's eyes narrowed._

"_Oh no! I have other means of doing that, but I just wanted to create it as a tribute your innocence and beauty Mai. You see this flower bud you were so curiously admiring a few minutes ago?" He gracefully slid close to her and let his hand wave over the flower. The rose bloomed right before her eyes and fanned out as beautiful white petals. _

"_Wow, it's lovely." Mai said nearly forgetting how close her company was. He leaned in and whispered into her ear sending chills down her back._

"_Stunning and naive, just like you." Her grabbed her hand, and she attempted to pull away , but he was too strong. He forcefully pressed her finger into the thorns of the same flower and dragged it creating a deep gash. He then made a fist over hers and squeezed forcing blood to drip onto the white petals. Mai whimpered out in pain and hissed as he squeezed her hand. Once the flower was coated in a red layer he released her hand and she immediately recoiled it into her own grasp, cradling her wound._

"_Why did you do that?!" Mai cried pushing him away and standing in order to get some distance between them._

"_Now it's the spitting image of you; A beautiful flower coated the blood of sorrow and malice, but that's a story for another time". Mai pouted and gave him one of her most annoyed expressions as she backed away this time exiting the gazebo and placing a more sizable distance between the two of them._

"_God, you're so sick! Why do you keep messing with my emotions! Do you get off on making girls feel this way?" Mai yelled frustrated with the man._

"_No Mai, your the only one that has ever gotten this close to me. In life my psychic powers was similar to yours. I'm an astral walker just like you, and that is how you had the pleasure of catching my attention." He said haughtily he plucked the blood covered rose and smelled it with a long inhale._

"_Well then if I'm so close to you, why don't I know your name?" Mai asked hoping she was at least pry more information out of him to bring back to Naru. The man moved his eyes from the rose and eyed Mai once again. He tutted his finger and shook his head at her obviously refusing to give her such information._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because Mai, you have bargain for this kind of information." _

"_For a name?"_

"_Not just for any name, for my name." Mai pinched her nose bridge reminding herself of Naru._

'_Why do narcissist flock to me?' Mai asked herself._

"_Fine, let me hear the terms."_

"_Oh they are very simple, and not too steep if you ask me. All I ask for in return is a kiss."_

"_A what?"_

"_You heard me unless you want to run back to your boss with nothing to offer I suggest you think it over." Mai was surprised that he knew about SPR which made her think he was far more in tuned than he let on._

"_Fat chance."_

"_Well once you get desperate you'll be back. Ta-ta Mai."_

Mai woke with a start again her eyes flying open and her grip in her cover lethal. She was getting all too familiar of what it felt like to be kicked out of her plane and she wasn't thrilled about it. Mai rose and looked at the clock beside her that read 6:30. Her eyes wandered to see that a certain narcissist wasn't in the bed next to hers. Mai then was attuned to the sound of the shower, and then it turning off only to realize that he must be in there.

_'To think Naru's on the other side of that door naked. Ugh... clear your head Mai, you've been hanging out with Yasu way too much.' _She thought upset at her own behavior.

Mai got out of bed and grabbed one of her crutches, and walked over to the window in their room, which was inconveniently placed on Naru's side of the room. It was no longer raining, but the day seemed like it would be a cloudy one for the most part. Mai could hear the bathroom door open behind her, but she didn't bother to turn around.

"Good morning Naru."

"Did you get any information?" Naru asked

'_Straight to business, why am I not surprised?' _Mai rolled her eyes and turned around to look at her boss.

"Good Morning to you too Mai. Isn't it a nice morning? Why yes it is Naru? How did you sleep last night Naru? Well I'm a robot Mai so I don't need to sleep much so I'm fine. How about you Mai how did you sleep?" Mai mimicked as Naru continued to dry his hair with the towel and rolled his eyes.

'_I don't pay her for conversation; I pay her to help me on cases.' _Naru placed his towel down ready to further interrogate the girl, when her hand caught his eye. Naru paced over to Mai and grabbed her hand taking the girl by surprise. Naru was looking at her hand intently, and Mai followed his gazed and saw her hand. Blood was freely flowing from her sliced finger.

"How did this happen?" Naru asked, though Mai was asking herself the very same question when her dream came back to her.

"Well in my dream my finger was cut, and it really hurt but I didn't…" Mai said no more when grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto his bed without hurting her leg. He disappeared into the bathroom, and rummaging could be heard, and then he reappeared with a box of band aids.

"These are water proof so you should be fine to function, as normal as is possible for you. But first, lick away the blood." Naru said and Mai made a face at his request.

"No, blood tastes so gross."

"Mai, just clean it up so it doesn't get everywhere."

"No I can just get a towel."

"A drying cleaning agent isn't as affective without a wet one."

"Well it'll hav-" Mai was stopped as she felt his tongue lick from her palm all the way to her sliced finger. He proceeded to suck on her finger dragging his tongue back and forth over the wound, his eyes never leaving hers. Mai let out a pleasured moan and then quickly covered her mouth with her other hand becoming more red at what she had just done. When he was done he released her finger with a snap, and was quick to place a bandage over it before it could spill anymore.

"Who knew you were so… easily excited." Naru said raising an eyebrow at her.

"S-Sh-Shut up! It's only because you caught me by surprise. I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't jumped the gun." Mai said crossing her arms knowing her face was completely red.

"Is that so, then I'll be much more deliberate next time." Naru said as he grabbed his towel and went over to hang it up.

"W-what do you mean by next time?" Mai asked but was ignored after getting no response Mai just 'hmph'ed, hobbled over to her suitcase and grabbed her things, and then hobbled into the bathroom. She was sure to be quick because she was sure he'd have to wait for her because if the nature of the case.

"About time Mai."

"What? That's the fastest I've ever done my bathroom routine, and not to mention I'm crippled! Naru, your one of the most ungrateful men I've ever met, and your so darn fussy like a baby." Mai cried as she threw her PJ's in her suit case and put on her backpack.

"Mai, I don't know about you, but I take my job seriously, so I don't put stock into frivolous things or wasting time." As he handed her the other crutch and held the door open for her.

"Sorry that I'm a waste of time to you." Mai mumbled and entered base. The only people currently inside were Lin and John. Mai would have ran to the priest if she could once she arrived she immediately plopped next to him an eager smile on her face.

"Good morning Mai. How did you sleep?" John asked with a kind smile.

"I slept okay under the circumstances. See Naru someone gets it!" Mai called over to him with a smug expression.

"Mai, Tea." Was all he said and Mai rose and complied. As Mai was prepping and waiting for the water to boil the rest of the team entered base.

"Good Morning dearest friends, it's a pleasant morning." Yasu started dramatically making everyone in base roll their eyes.

"Speak for yourself ! Ayako snores so loud I'm surprised you guys couldn't hear it." Monk said only to get hit in the back.

"Oh please Monk, it's bad enough you talk while you're awake, no one wants to hear you talking in your sleep too." Ayako retorted. Mai grabbed a few more cups, and poured enough tea for everyone.

"Hey Monk, could you help me please?" Mai ask accidently surprising everyone in the room.

"Hey, Mai you were so quiet I didn't see you there. Sure, I'll lend you a hand." Monk jogged over and picked up the tray and distributed the tea to everyone.

"I'm surprised you're up so early Mai. "Masako said condescension evident in her voice.

"Oh please, like Naru would have it any other way. He's the meanest babysitter I've ever had. "Mai huffed as she moved from the kettle and found her place next to John once again.

"Mai, your dream." Naru said opening his black book.

"Well I didn't get much because that guy is still acting like he owns the place." Mai said a light blush dusting her face.

"Mai detail the events of your dream from start to finish and let me be the judge." Naru barked.

"Oka,y so I arrived in my dream plane and he remodeled the whole place into this really nice rose garden, with a gazebo, fountain, statues, and everything. I, mean, my dream plane is usually just darkness with the glow of souls every now and then. So I start wandering around the garden and into the gazebo, and sat down. Then out of nowhere the guy pops out and sitting right next to me. Then her starts telling my how beautiful and naive I am, and telling me the garden was for me." Mai started when Yasu put in his two sense in.

"What? He was putting the moves on you?" Yasu said chuckling.

"How dare the bastard try and get to Mai without talking to her big brother!" Monk said clearly fuming.

"You would think if he wanted to make a bargain with me he would be nice, but the psycho path grabs my finger, and slices it on one of the thorns. Then he squeezes my blood all over this poor white rose." Mai continued.

"My word, do you think he's dangerous Mai?" John asked very concern.

"Obviously, if the guys spilling her blood all over the spirit plane!" Monk said slamming his fist on the table.

"Is that all Mai?" Naru asked looking up from his notebook.

"Well no, but this part isn't really rele-" Mai started.

"Mai, didn't I say let me be the judge. Don't lie either because I can tell when you do."

"B-but it's embarrassing!" Mai said her face getting redder.

"MAI!"

"Okay fine! I push him away and yell at him, and then he admits he's the one who's been taking the girls. Then he says when he was alive he had the same psychic power's as I did, and that why he's so drawn to me. Then I asked him his name and he said he'd only tell me if I kissed him. I refused so he kicked me out, and told me to come back when I was more desperate." Mai said her face so reaching a whole new level of red and fidgeted in her chair.

'_God, I want to just crawl in a hole right now!'_ Mai thought sinking in her seat.

"Alright Mai! Now all we have to do to end the case is use your feminine wiles to get some answers!"

"Absolutely not! I will not have Mai using her body to appease that corrupt pig!" Ayako yelled.

"I'll kill the son of a bitch for laying hands on my little girl." Monk said his knuckles turning white. As the group shared their anger about the spirit's audacity, Naru was dealing with some anger of her own. His PK was leaking in his hand and his mug started to boil the tea.

"Noll mind your anger, your boiling the tea." Lin whispered. Once Noll became aware it stopped immediately.

'_Why am I so damn angry? Every time I think about that bastard forcing himself on Mai I just want to punch something.' _He thought his anger boiling up gain_._

"Noll, the tea." Lin said again prompting the boy to take a deep breath and refocus his PK.

"Alright Yasu and Matsuzaki, I want the two of you researching the church as far back as it can goes, including profiles on the missing girls. John exorcise all the points of interest on the blue prints make sure the cathedral is included, Hara accompany him. Monk walked the outside of the grounds, and let me know if you sense anything. Your all dismissed." Naru finished as base once again, only occupied the two stoics and the spunky brunette.

"Hey Naru…" Mai started getting the narcissist to turn his head.

"What is it Mai?"

"Do you think you could let me go to the kitchen? So I can make everyone lunch?"

"No Mai. I already told you how dangerous it is for you to be alone, even if you weren't injured."

"Well then come with me or send Lin. Can't you guys read stuff and take notes anywhere?" Mai inquired her voice just above a whinny.

"Mai I-"

"PLEASE NARU, I'VE BEEN SO GOOD!"

"Mai."

"I've even plotted an elaborate escape plane, but didn't go through with it because I wanted to be on my best behavior." Mai said showing Naru her plans getting Lin to laugh to himself again.

"Mai."

"Oh pretty please Olly, I promise to be good!" Mai said with puppy dog eyes in perfect English, accent included, this time successfully getting Lin to laugh louder. For the first time in a long time Naru feel his face heat up a bit, ever so slightly. He turned his head away from the girl quickly so she wouldn't be enlightened of his situation.

'_Oh God, Am I really blushing?!" _Naru thought to himself, not accustomed to the feel of heat in his face.

"Fine, just don't ever call me that again." Naru spoke angrily through his teeth.

"Wow. Way to go Yasu, he said that would work! Alright, to the kitchen." Mai cheered grabbing her crutches and hobbling to the door waiting for Naru to open it.

'_That girl is so full of surprises."_ Lin refocused to his laptop, and the monitors.

"Well there's rice and some spices, now let's see what we've got for meats." Mai rummaged through the freezer, where she was told the meats were stored.

"Wow, they even have American foods in here. I learned how to make this one Italians dish from Michiru's mother, she's a professional chef. It's like noodles and round balls of seasoned ground beef, then tomato sauce. I thought it was weird, but it tasted pretty good. What was is it called?" Mai said thinking to herself.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, Mai."

"Oh yeah, that was it. It was pretty quick and easy, I wonder if they have that sauce here?" Mai wondered aloud.

"Mai, the point of me being here isn't so I am forced to hear you food inquires. Unlike you I'm trying to solve a case of missing people, now try to be more quiet." Naru barked frustratedly not even bothering to look from his book to gauge her reaction. Mai tried to hide her hurt with an angry expression, and turned away from the boy.

'_He's always so rude! I get Naru's busy solving the case, but he doesn't have to be so mean to me. I get that I'm not useful, but he could at least treat me like a person.' _ Mai fumed turning away from her boss in anger. She attempted to ignore the boy, and refocus on her meal plans. Deciding finally just to make sandwiches and a fruit platter because anything else would be too heavy for a lunch, and make the team lethargic. Mai was limping around keeping herself busy the young scientist was attempting to pull the case together in his mind.

'_The obvious connection is young females, but two of the very first victims were Nuns working for the church. Both of these women were above their 40's, so it's obviously not the youth the spirit is looking for.' _ Naru placed the Nun's profiles next to each other along with a frustrated stared at their missing person's report that was on file form the police investigation.

'_There have been other women that have worked at the church, and been unaffected by the activity here. So what do these Nun's and small girls have in common that the spirit takes into account? Also where are all the bodies of the missing, and why were none of the victims ever found? All of these people have most likely already perished, but what is the spirit trying to do with these girls. What's his point?" _Noll had far too many questions and not enough answers. The camera's and audio hadn't picked up much so far on the investigation's first night, which wasn't strange, but with the rampant history of the church he'd expected more.

'_Perhaps tonight will be more informing.'_ Naru settled hoping for the best at this point, and let his eyes follow Mai at this point. She had grown so much right before his eyes; from an annoyingly noisy teenager to smart and capable young lady with so much potential. He wasn't all together sure what her plans were for after she graduated, but she was currently in the process, with much help from Yasuhara, of applying to differently colleges. So he knew she was at least trying to further her education. The thought of Mai going far away for college made his chest feel heavy in away the made him very uncomfortable and dejected.

'_Why do I feel this way? I should be happy at the prospect of Mai's acceptance into college, I'm a professor after all, but why aren't I?' _Naru left his musings of the girl at that and eyed his watch. Sometime had passed since they'd enter the kitchen, and Mai seemed to placing the finishing touches on her lunch plans.

"Alright, all done." Mai said happy with her culinary success. Just as Mai was about to ask Oliver for some help a voice entered the kitchen grabbing the spotlight in the room.

"What smells so good! Mai, I see you're cooking up a storm in here, you shouldn't have." Monk said the food helping to remind him of his light breakfast.

"Well, I wanted to make you all lunch at least since I can'tdo too much else." Mai said rubbing the back of her head in bashfulness.

"Why thank you Mai. The sentiment is very much appreciated, how about you and Naru head back up to base, and I grab some help to bring this all up there?" Monk suggested and Mai nodded in acceptance. Naru collected all his research back into his folder, and followed Mai back to base.

After everyone was back in base and fed Naru returned to his notes, and called to John.

"John, Hara-san the walkthrough?"

"There aren't any spirits in the church." Masako said shocking everyone in the room.

"How is that possible with all the girls that have disappeared here? Not to mention the havoc going on with the apparitions!" Ayako voiced clearly annoyed with the psychic's verdict.

"If you were silent and let me finish perhaps you would understand." Masako replied sassily making the priestess roll her eyes.

"As I was saying there are no spirits in the church itself, but they are wandering in from the forest outside. The problem isn't with the church, though the land here feels very…ominous." She ended grimly.

"I'd have to agree with Masako on that one, on my walk around the church the woods felt very unsettling. Not to mention how in tuned with nature this place is, and yet I haven't heard a single bird since we got here. I think it's odd that even they would steer clear of such a pristine area." Monk stated.

'_Now that you mention it, I haven't heard any bird here either.' _Mai thought to herself.

"Great observation Monk, you too Hara. Yasuhara, what did your research reveal?"

"Well this church was erected in 1910, which was a difficult time in Japan for those who worshiped in the Catholic faith. In order to gain the trust of public eye they created an orphanage for the abandoned children in the area. Lots of children went through this place ever since then, but the first person to disappear was a nun name Sakura Kowichi three years ago. Ever since her, a total of 34 people have gone missing here, none of them or even a trace of them were ever found. Police have suspects the previous priest who ran this place, but there was no evidence that could tie him to the crimes since none of the bodies of the girls were ever found. Father Kato arrived here only a year ago replacing the previous caretaker, but girls went missing under his watch ask well, not to mention some staff. The locals aren't too keen on the church or anyone who lives here even since the disappearances have started." Yasu concluded, Noll said nothing only looked over his notes and made several additions.

'_How does the man from my dreams tie into all of this? Why is he taking the girls, and where are their bodies?' _More questions just continued to pile up in her head, but no answers seemed to arise. She let her gaze wander from her lap over to her boss, hoping to he had at least drawn together some clues.

Mai was brought out of her stupor the door slamming open revealing a boy who was the same height and build as Yasu, but had brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Fury was apparent in his features as he stormed right up to Naru.

"_**I thought you were supposed to stop these things from happening!" **_The boy yelled confusing and surprising everyone in the room.

"If you're upset me at least have the brain capacity to elaborate instead of blathering unintelligent bits of information." Naru said harshly not even batting an eye at the lad

"_**Suki, she's gone missing!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Merci pour le soutien!

Chapter 4: Case 1

CHAPTER 4

"_**Suki, she's gone missing!"**_

The room was silent after that until Naru filled it again.

"When did this occur?" The boy seemed to calm himself a bit running his hand through his chocolate locks contemplating the question.

"This morning it was time for school, and it's my job to wake up the small children. When it was time to walk to kids over to the school, I noticed Suki was missing. I asked one of the kids where she was and they said she wasn't feeling well. I sent them off with one of the staff, and went to go check on her. She was in her bed with stomach pains, so I gave her some medicine and sent her back to bed and let one of the nuns know she was there. I went and got ready and went to school and when I got back s-sh… Suki was gone." The boy clenched his hand angrily quaking in rage.

"How did you know she was missing? Could one of the nuns just taken her to the infirmary?" John stepped forward to ask.

"I looked everywhere and asked everyone. The nun I sent to look after her said she checked on her multiple times throughout the day and she was still in bed. Plus when I was searching around the grounds I s-saw.." the boy's voice cracked a bit sadness apparent in his voice.

"…her dolly was on the ground. Our mother bought her that doll, so she'd never leave it behind." He said clearly holding back tears.

"Lin, checked the recordings near the back bedrooms for the last hour." The Chinese man complied speeding past through film, as everyone in base gather around with exception of Mai who was stranded at the table.

"Stop!" Naru said urgently surprising everyone around him.

"Start at 3:45 and play it frame by frame." Lin did just that and the shot revealed the back door, and very a very low sound was heard. Lin raised the volume and replayed the moment, then a little girl was seen exiting her room, almost silently. She had long black hair and the same green eyes as her brother, but they seemed to be in a trance. She had a piece of paper in her hand as well .The girl disappeared from around the corner, the next camera view was shown the hallway that was joined the two halls, where the girl should have appeared, but she didn't even after half an hour of fast forwarded film.

"She had one of my charms in her hand, which must be how the spirit got in." Ayako said aloud.

"It's like she was gone out of thin air." Monk said scratched his head. The whole team seemed dumbfounded by the events.

"Do you think the man from Mai's dream is like Urado, and can faze through walls." Yasu said pushing his glasses causing them to glare.

"No, he isn't that strong yet."

Everyone turned over to Mai who was forgotten in all of the drama by the monitors.

"Explain Mai." Naru ordered.

"Don't get me wrong he's very strong, but he's no demon, at least not yet. It's probably why he's collecting the girls to get stronger." Mai elaborated a light blush appearing on her face at all the eyes focused on her.

"Is that your intuition speaking Mai?" Naru asked and Mai nodded in response.

"If that's true, and the girls really aren't fazing through wall, then where are they going?" Naru asked her.

"Umm… I'm not sure about that maybe a secret passage way in the blind spot of the camera or out a window." Mai replied twisting the end of her ponytail and shrugging.

"Either way it doesn't really matter how the girls are disappearing right now, right now we have one that is already missing. We have to go look for her in the forest; it's the only place she could be at this point." Ayako said crossing her arms in vexation.

"Matsuzaki, Masako, Mai and Yasuhara round up all the girls and keep them in one room don't let them out of your site. Make sure it's a place where there are already charms in place. Lin, Monk, John, we going to look for Suki." Naru barked orders left and right bringing his team to action.

"I want to help you search!" the boy said making everyone stop in their tracks and look at Naru.

"No, I won't be at liability if you get injured." Turning the boy down flat. His expression looked like someone had torn his hurt out. Mai's bleeding heart really felt for the boy, he was just trying to find his sister. Mai limped over to Naru before he could leave base, and grabbed his arms making him turn around.

"Naru! Stop acting like such an ass and let-" Mai paused and looking back over at the boy with a polite smile.

"I'm sorry what was your name?" She asked a bit too sweetly making the boy shiver.

"It's Suzaku, Fujioka Suzaku." He bowed quickly.

"And let Fujioka-san go help you look! He wants to find his sister more than any of you and you're not going to bench him! Besides he probably knows the area and can navigate the forest." Mai finished glaring flames into her boss's eyes. Naru instead of becoming angry at Mai directly his death stare to Suzaku, squinting dangerously.

"Fine, he better not hold us back." Naru said taking of down the hallways. The boys filled out, Suzaku stopping in front of Mai surprising her with a hug making her blush.

"Thank you so much." He said letting her go and running to catch up with the rest. Mai smiled and watched him go with the rest.

"I saw that Mai." Yasu said filling out the door and looking back only to wag his eyebrows at Mai.

The guys entered the forest with Suzaku and Naru leading the group into the brush. They only had few more hours of sun so they had to be quick.

"This is where I found her doll, so I could only guess she went down this way path. I've been down this way before, and it leads to this open field with stone slabs in the middle of it." Suzaku shared. Everyone and the groups turned instantly remembering Mai's dream.

"Naru, isn't that the place from Mai's dream?" Lin stated and the young scientist nodded his acknowledgements to the group.

"Let's go." Naru said and they pressed on in a more hurried pace.

"About this time I make sure the kids gather together, and do their homework. So if any of them ask why just the girls that's it's just for that reason." Father Kato said hoping not to panic the children. There were at least 30 kids currently under his care, and they all seemed to love him. Mai couldn't understand how the police could even accused Father Kato of the disappearances.

"I'm sorry, We haven't met yet, but my name is Father Kato, pleased to meet you young lady." He said to Mai and she smiled and bowed to him.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, nice to finally meet you sir."

"Oh dear, what happened to your leg?"

"Well, we faced a very aggressive spirit last case, and I was injured. Most of it is chocked up to my clumsiness. I should be fine in a little more than a week though." Mai said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. Mai eyed the wall clock as it notified the hour, and began to get worried.

"I hope they find Suki, it'll be dark soon." Mai said her hand clutching her crutches tighter.

"Have faith my child all will end well." He spoke wisely comforting Mai, at least a little bit. Suddenly Mai could feel a dizziness coming on. She could feel herself falling, and then suddenly, it was all black.

_Mai awoke with her back against the water fountain, and finding herself back in the flower garden whose beauty she'd grown to resent. She looked down only to realize she was in was black dress with a circle skirt the ended just before her knees. Her hair was even down and no longer in the low ponytail she was sporting today._

'_What the heck? Since when can I change clothes in the astral plane?' Mai asked herself standing quickly. Not that she minded, the dress was in very nice taste, but she didn't like that fact that she hadn't consent to the change._

"_Surprised by the dress? I thought you look much better in something a tad darker." You know who said from behind her. Mai turned her hands on her hips, her face in a scowl toward the handsome, forest green eyed specter. Mai marched over to him and pushed him hard in the chest._

"_Where is Suki?!" Mai yelled her fury enough to disturb his balance. He righted himself gracefully and a smirk found its way onto his face, he tutted his finger at her again._

"_You know the price of this information, until yours aren't more willing my lips are sealed." _

"_If you weren't going to tell me, then why have you brought me here? I know the feeling of being dragged into the spirit plane, so why?" Mai said her temper rising._

"_Asking me more questions? You don't seem to get the concept of bargaining very well, now do you?" He said as he walked past her to sit by the fountain simply admiring its beauty._

'_Damn it! Stubborn pig!' Mai thought angrily her veins popping out of her forehead. She turned her head and watched the man who seemed to be paying her no mind and just enjoying the fountain. He wasn't a bad looking man; he was actually quite handsome, so perhaps kissing him wouldn't be so bad. Besides the more time she spent contemplating it the more time Suki wasn't back with her brother._

'_If it's for her sake then…'_

_Mai marched up to the fountain and sat with her nose in the air. The man smirked devilishly making Mai blushed deeply and narrowed her eyes._

"_Fine."_

"_Fine what?"_

"_Fine, you can kiss me." Mai said and before she knew it she was on the ground with him above her. He leaned in for what Mai thought would be the kiss, but instead he placed his ear to her chest turning her into a tomato._

"_H-hey!"_

"_You heart is beating quite fast Mai, it's much like a fluttering hummingbird." This only made it beat faster as he leaned up again and traced his finger over her lips. His eyes stared into her's for what seemed like hours, which irritated Mai to the fullest. Mai moved her arms to push him away from her, but he was quick to grab each wrist and push them down and secure them above her head._

"_Not so fast my little hummingbird." He said his voice husky and deep and he leaned in and finally allowed their lips to meet. He licked her lips forcing his entrance to deepen the kiss as Mai moaned in surprise. His kiss was rough and passionate, and his presence was very dominate. When she could no longer breathe Mai yanked her arms from his grasp, and push hard again his chest. The lips separated loudly and Mai was gasped for air. He just sat their beside her starring at her with the same devilish smirk as she collected herself._

"_You got what you wanted you pervert! Now tell me everything I asked you." Learning her lesson from her last visit and immediately rising to get some distance between the two._

"_You've asked me a lot of things Mai, elaborate." He too rising and returning to his perch on the fountain._

"_First, I want to know your name."_

"_Shadow."_

"_What? I don't mean a nick name I mean your real name!" Mai repeated her question._

"_That __**is**__ my real name." Mai was frustrated none the less with the response, but continued the interrogation._

"_Why are you taking away girls?"_

"_Hm... how do explain it? Think of it like taking a plain white piece of paper, and covering in marks and making your own. I gain power from taking what was once theirs." _

'_Another riddle huh? I'll just have to be more specific.' Mai pondered refusing to let this Shadow get the best of her._

"_Where is Suki's exact location?"_

"_She's at the highest point in the forest." He said. Mai sighed, she had gotten her most pressing questions answered. Of course she wanted to know the location of the bodies, but finding Suki alive was more important now. She looked back at Shadow and he was still watching her very closely._

'_Why is he even helping me, all that information that will be used towards getting rid of him, and finding the girls. He must know that, so what is he planning?' Mai wondered getting a horrible pit stomach feeling that the thought of his plans. She knew she would find out sooner rather than later. Either way she was running out of time, so she willed herself awake like usual, but nothing happened or she had a sneaking suspicion why._

"_Shadow, I need to leave the spirit plane." Mai demanded knowing the only thing different with the plane was this nuisance._

"_I'm sorry hummingbird, but that requires payment of another kind."_

"_What?"_

"_Sorry, but I promise that this payment is less physical. I just want to know the name of your spirit guide."_

"_Gene, his name was, well is Gene." Mai said a bit confused but in too much of a rush to sweat the details. Shadow watched her and smirked devilishly then suddenly started to laugh like a mad man. His laugh wasn't mischievous like her previous visits. This one was sinister, malicious… just plain evil. Watching the specter act like a mad man made her very nervous like she had just given him something she wasn't supposed to._

"_Shadow, I need to go. Now." Mai said forcefully. Her voice brought him back to his senses, and his face returned to his sardonic smirk._

"_Yes, of course my dear. We'll be seeing each other very soon." With that Mai felt herself returning._

**Click click click click click click click **

When Mai awoke she rose to the sun just barely creeping over the horizon. She rubbed her eyes letting them adjust to the orange hues entering the room. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Lin watching, and stopped typing. Things weren't adding up in Mai's head at all, shouldn't she be in the room where the girls were waiting for the guys to come back.

"It's morning?" Mai voice raspy trying to come to her senses.

"Yes." Lin replied staying in character and remaining a man of view words.

"Did you all find Suki?" Mai gripped the sheet already knowing the answer.

"No, we did not find her." Mai's heartbroken knowing how her brother must be feeling right now. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears until she remembered her dream.

'_Oh wait! I have information for Naru! If anyone can figure it out then it's him.' _Mai said feeling empowered.

"I have to see Naru, right now. I have important information for him." Mai voiced and Lin nodded. He excused himself so Mai could change, and returned back into the room once she called him.

"Um… Lin." He looked at the girl as if acknowledging her call.

"My crutches aren't here." She said. Lin looked around the room a second time, and sighed very loudly. He walked back over to Mai and kneeled down with his back facing her. Mai tried her hardest not to laugh at the notion of getting a piggyback ride from Lin. She got on and the two headed to base.

'_This is actually kind of fun. Come to think of it this isn't the first time I got to ride on Lin's back. That time when I was possessed by Kenji too.' _Mai reminiscenced, but was quickly brought to Earth when Lin arrived in a very full base.

As soon as the duo entered Yasu, Ayako, and Monk started to laugh at the site, while Naru merely rolled his eyes. Even John and Masako had to smile at the unusual surprise.

"Shut up! My crutches weren't in my room when I woke up, so what was I supposed to do." Lin deposited Mai beside the couch and found his secluded corner by the monitors to resume his work.

"Were just glad to see you awake Mai. You fainted yesterday and we couldn't wake you at all, even after the guys returned." Ayako said bringing the girl a cup of tea that she graciously accepted.

"Lin said the search was unsuccessful." Mai said her voice low and sad. The room seemed to become tense.

"Naru, I have information about the case." Mai said her voice hopeful. Naru turned away from the monitors and grabbed his black notebook, and sat across from the girl clearly ready.

"The man who's in my spirit plane said his name was Shadow, and yes, he said that was his real name. I asked him why he was taking the girls and he said, let me get this right, he said '_Think of it like taking a plain white piece of paper, and covering in marks and making your own. I gain power from taking what was once theirs'. _Then I asked him for Suki's exact location was and he said she was at the highest point in the forest." Mai finished hoping that the genius would be able to pull together the pieces.

"Lin, the map." Naru called and within seconds it was in his hands. Naru eyed the contour and circles where they were most dense on the map. Monk who was sitting next the narcissist saw what he saw and grunted in frustration.

"That's impossible!" Monk yelled his eyed widening.

"What? What is it?" John asked looking at the map and having the same reactions.

"No way." John said scratching his head.

"Hello! Fill us in!" Yasu complained fling his arms up in frustration.

"Mai, do you remember the first dream had of this place, where you detailed a field with rocks in the center. Well Suzaku said he knew of a place exactly like that, and thus that is where we took our search for Suki. According to this map, this map that same we field we investigated yesterday_ is_ the highest point in the forest." Naru revealed pinched his nose bridged.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Profiter du chapitre!

Chapter 5: Case 1

Base was sullen and quiet after Naru spoke. Even Lin stopped typing, his face clearly thoughtful about the events that just unfolded. Mai was hopeful that the information she brought would be helpful, but it only seemed to make things worse.

Just then Suzaku and Father Kato entered base, Suzaku with bags under his eyes unmistakably from lack of sleep.

'_How could he sleep well with his sister is still missing?' _Mai thought to herself sadly.

"Any news?" Father Kato asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not Father. Mai has uncovered that Suki is the highest point in the forest, but apparently the exact location we searched yesterday for her is the highest point in the forest according to the map." John voiced bringing them up to speed. Suzaku seemed even more heartbroken at the news if that was even possible.

"Oh I see, well the stiffest tree is always the one to break. While the willow or the bamboo survives by bending in the wind." Father Kato voiced knowledgably.

"Wait what?" Mai said.

"He means were thinking to hard Mai, because the tree symbolizes u-" Monk started to explain.

"No! Monk I know what the metaphor means. Naru, I know where Suki is! She's in the highest point in the forest. She's in that field, but she's in a tree! The highest points are the trees!" Mai uncovered prompting everyone in base into action.

"Monk, Fujioka, and Ayako go back to the field and search every tree in the location. Matsuzaki, make sure you bring medical supplies, and Monk grab the proper climbing materials. Yasu , I need you to find out everything you can about this 'Shadow', search all the records." Naru ordered, no one needing to be told twice.

After the others left base Naru turned his attention, Naru gave Mai a look that made her blush.

"Good job Mai, you did well." Mai was taken aback as she felt her blush deepen.

Only two hours later Suki was found much to a tearful Father Kato's delight. She was tight in her brother's arms and he refused to let her out of his sight, even while Ayako was treating the girl for exhaustion and for minor scrapes and wounds. The girl seemed to be fine and chipper as ever to be with her brother, but still was taken to the hospital for a more in depth checkup.

Everyone was back in base once again, thought the case wasn't solved, they were in high spirits. Will the team ate bentos for lunch Ayako detailed the story of the daring rescue, how Monk scaled the tree, and saw the girl clinging for dear life. She even tried to climb down to Monk when the branch she was on broke, but Monk was able to catch her in time, she even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Speaking of kisses, way to go Mai! I knew when the going got tough you'd seduce that Shadow guy right into your arms." Yasu said making Mai blush a deep red and wave her hand infront of herself. Naru whose tea cup was currently empty broken in half, and a dark aura surrounded the boy.

'_How dare the bastard use Mai's bleeding heart to take advantage of her weakness." _Naru 'not so secretly' seethed with anger. Lin sighed quietly thankful at least his cup was empty was empty as well, so there was no spilling around the equipment.

'_For a boy genius you still have so much to learn about yourself.' _Lin thought to himself shaking his head.

"I-it's not like I wanted too! I just wanted to save Suki, so my feelings were put a side. It actually worries me that he asks for so little and gives no resistance to us taking away his prey. I mean, all he really took for me was some blood, a kiss, and the name of my spirit guide." Mai said thoughtfully getting the distinct feeling of fear in her belly.

"WHAT!" Everyone in base jumped, even Naru at the loud outburst. Lin rose from his seat and his eyes were wide in Mai's direction.

"Um… Are you okay Lin?" Mai asked nervous that he was acting to odd.

"You said he asked for blood, a kiss, and the name of your spirit guide? Please tell me you didn't tell him the give him your spirit guides name?" Lin said raising his voice a bit making the girl nervous.

"I-i…"

"**YES OR NO MAI!"** Lin yelled his voice urgent.

"He said that was the price I had to pay to leave the spirit plane, so yes I did tell him." Mai feeling ashamed of her actions and not even sure why.

"Shit." Lin ran his hand through his hair revealing both his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong Lin?" Monk asked the question everyone wanted to know. Lin sighed deeply.

"The name of a previous tie to the spirit world, blood of an astral walker, and consent of flesh. These are three things that are needed to gain access to a person's spiritual link. Tapering with a person's spiritual can have two effects, one, it cut them from all things spiritual, and they can lose their abilities, and the second, it can kill them and trap on the astral plane to stay for all eternity." Lin finished his eyes gravely resting on Mai.

This chapter is pretty short, but I'll update again very soon since this is only for dramatic affect. Thanks for reading! BTW I love reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Profiter du chapitre!

Chapter 5: Case 1

Chapter 6

"The name of a previous ties to the spirit world, blood of an astral walker, and consent of flesh; these are three things that are needed to gain access to a person's spiritual link. Tapering with a person's spiritual link can have two effects, one, it cut them from all things spiritual, and they can lose their abilities, and the second, it can kill them and trap on the astral plane to stay for all eternity. If the apparition got a hold of Mai's spirit link he would need to kill girls anymore, he could become a demon instantly." Lin finished his eyes gravely resting on Mai.

'_It all makes sense now, why he was so willing to let me go, and so forceful. He wanted to trap me in the astral plane to devour my link.' _Mai realized filling with tears she resolved not to shed.

"So this spirit can kill Mai whenever he wants too?" Ayako said her voice cracking as tears made their way to her eyes. Lin only nodded meekly as Ayako burst into tears Monk coming over and hugging the distraught woman.

"Naru, there's got to be something we can do to stop this! I mean, this is Mai, our Mai! We can't just let some damned spirit sign her death warrant!" Monk said his filled with rage over the thought of losing his daughter- figure.

"Lin is there a way to reverse this?" Naru asked his longtime partner, while his face still stoic seemed as desperate as the rest. Under his mask Lin could see panic and apprehension, there was also sadness.

'_There's got to be a way.'_ Noll thought denying the truth of what Lin had just shared.

"I'll have to do research and question a colleague who is well versed in these things. In the meantime don't let Mai fall asleep, it's bad enough that she can be pulled into the plane, we don't need to minimize her chances." And with that Lin was on his laptop typing furiously.

Mai took this time limp her way over to Ayako, and placed her hand on her thigh to get the priestesses attention. Ayako turned to Mai, eyes red and tears freely flowing. Of course the woman felt foolish being so vulnerable, but this wasn't a time pride when she could lose someone she truly loved. Even Masako was crying and John looked still in shock, and Yasu's head was bent in sadness.

"Ayako, don't be sad. It's my fault for being so careless when the spirit plane is such a dangerous place. Besides I've gotten in plenty of tough situation and made it out of the better end." Mai offered her words of comfort.

"Mai, this is d-different. This is something that can take you at a-any m-moment, and we don't even know how to fight it. Your life is already been so difficult, and you've had to fight so h-hard. You don't deserve to d-die so young, and not be able to pass on." Ayako tears grew bigger and bigger the more she spoke to the girl; she was even stuttering and trembling.

"Well Ayako, even if I do die I have no regrets. I was able to save a little girl today, and reunited a boy with his only family. Even though I'm an orphan I was able to have a family again through SPR, and become happier than I have been in a long time. It may have been difficult at times, but I can honestly say I'll have no regrets because I was able to protect the people I care about most." Mai finished a big heartwarming smile. Ayako yanked the girls into a hug, and held onto her for dear life. Naru watch the entire scene unfold and was impressed at the resolve the girl showed even in the face of death.

"I can't believe I've hired such sappy idiots." Naru said coldly getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Naru! I can't believe you could still act like such a pompous ass right now when you could lose a friend. You heartless bastard!" Monk rose and yelled looking ready to clobber the boy.

"Well unlike all of you I realize that Mai is still here, so instead of acting like she's already dead why aren't using what little time we have to try and save her. Because I for one have not given up, and have no intention of losing any of my team members today." Naru said making the young girl blush at his, however indirect, display of affection.

'_Leave it to Naru to motivate and criticize all in the same speech.' _Mai sweat dropped at his methods, but relieved they were effective.

"Yasuhara, the research! What have you found out about Shadow?" Naru asked bring the investigation back to the forefront of his attention. Yasu quickly refocused himself and gathered up papers from the tables and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I searched all the town's records for a person by the name of shadow, but nothing came up. That's when I understood that the spirit gave us all the details of the case in directly. 'Shadow' in Japanese can also be related to the term 'kage', and there were three people in this town that went by that name, and lucky the other two were female. Thus I discovered that Kage Fujioka was the only person in the records who could be our culprit. He was a man who attended this church regularly, and was held in high esteem by the people here. That is until his was discovered to be participating in satanic rituals out in the forest near the church. Under the court of law he had done no wrong, and there wasn't much that could to have him arrested. The villagers here seemed to have their own plans despite this, and formed an angry mob. Upon arriving to Kage's home he was found with slit wrist in his rose garden, dead. It was said at the sense that the roses were covered in talismans made of his own blood." Yasu concluded the tale by adjusting his glasses.

"That still doesn't explain why he chose the girls he did." Masako said not connecting the dots quite yet.

"I thought the same as well, but it's clear in what he said '_Think of it like taking a plain white piece of paper, and covering in marks and making your own. I gain power from taking what was once theirs'. _ Then you think of the victims that he's gone after, mostly young girls, and the outliers of two older nuns who worked here, and they all have one thing in common." Yasu said hoping Masako who catch his drifts.

"And that would be…" Masako asked required further assistance.

"They were all virgins, female virgins. It seems a bit prehistoric, but not unheard the practice of sacrificing virgins for the gain of power or longevity." Naru commented.

"Is that how he gains the power to make the girls disappear?" John asked.

"It's just as Mai said it was before, he doesn't have the power to do that yet. I took a second look at the blueprints of the building. In the blind spot of the camera there is a large vent that leads to underneath the church, from there is a large clean water run off that leads into the woods, it would be trivial for the girls to enter the woods that way unnoticed." Naru shared as he let the others examine the blue prints.

"Now that we know more about the spirit is it possible and safe for Mai if we attempt an exorcism before he can get to Mai?" John questioned nervously.

"No, a direct attack has too much of a risk of failure, for all we know he doesn't even know he's found out. That's why we have to take away the thing that has made him a strong as he is." Naru said.

"The girls that he's sacrificed, but how it'd be nearly impossible to cleanse them all at once. We don't have that kind of time! We don't even know where their bodies are." Masako commented hoping that Naru wouldn't kill the spirits of the innocent victims. Takigawa then interjected his findings.

"Actually, when I was pulling Suki out of the tree, I was able to get a pretty good look at the surrounding area. The tree tops were all filled the bones and corpses, of what I can only assume were his past victims. With the types of Evergreens in the area he could stow the bodies in the trees and they would be no way to see from the forest floor, and the bones could easily wither away in the elements and never be found." Monk commented gravely.

"Well then Matsuzaki from here on out we'll have to rest our faith in you." Naru said.

"W-why me?" Ayako said still flustered and only just coming down from her emotions.

"The trees in the area are quite healthy and well taken care of; I'd anticipation that will be enough for a successful cleanse." Naru elaborated raising his eyebrow as if his point should have been obvious.

"Right, I'll be prepared in 15 minutes." With that Ayako was gone to arrange her materials.

"The rest of you I need to be at her beck and call and make sure that this goes flawlessly. No excuses, there's too much at stake." They needn't be told twice and they were all behind Matsuzaki. That only left the three of them in base, and Lin was waist deep in research and in the middle of a phone call with a colleague. Naru took a seat next to Mai and uncharacteristically sighed deeply before meeting her eyes with vulnerable eyes. Mai blushed and tried to look away from his honest eyes, but was surprised when he grabbed her hand and squeezed it in his. She met his gaze once again and getting lost in his indigo pools.

"Even when I'm on my best behavior I can't stay out of trouble, can I?" Mai said attempting to lighten the mood. Naru humored her with a sad smirk that broken Mai's heart.

'_I've never seen him look so defenseless and dejected. I thought I'd be head over heels if I ever saw this side of him, but it just makes me feel… hopeless.' _Mai thought to herself. Naru pulled his mask back on and stocked out the room quickly slamming the door behind him. Mai kept a close watch on the door until she let out a deep sigh, and took off her backpack and rested it on the ground.

'_So, I could die today.' _Mai said to herself the words finally sinking in. She looked over at her backpack and notices her papers sticking out. Mai grabbed it suddenly remembering her list and opened it, as she eyed the half song and her list.

"_Well even if I die today I want to at least finish this.' _Mai said to herself as she quickly added the finishing touches on her song.

'_Then that leaves Lin and Naru…' _

Naru stormed into his the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He tore into his suitcase tossing belongings and found his hand mirror. He looked into it and suddenly it cracked and broken into pieces.

'_Damn it, my PK is all over the place. I need to calm down.' _His mind returning to basics breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. He closed his eyes and imagined his PK to be a cup with a small hole in the bottom. He mentally watched it drain until even the smallest droplets were gone. Once his opened his eyes again he paced quickly into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. He reached the sink and looked at his reflection demanding to see some kind of change, nearly begging for it.

"Gene! I need you, NOW!" Naru yelled his burning gaze getting angrier and angrier as he his reflection remain the same. He looked at his watch and saw he'd already been gone for fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes that Mai didn't have, time her wouldn't get to spend with her in her last moments.

'_No, I can't think like that. Even though logic deems th-" _Naru could feel a lump forming in his throat as the odds and percentages rolled through his over active brain. No matter how he calculated and reworked, even if everything went according to plan there was still a chance she- that Mai would…

"Gene, please, I need you …brother." Naru voiced desperately as he looked up in the mirror and could see himself with a sad smile and empathetic eyes.

"**Noll, you don't have to beg. You'll know I'll always be here when you ask."**

Naru feel a wave a relief cover him for the moment before he was reminded of his task at hand, saving Mai's life.

"I need you to go to Mai's spirit plane, and protect spiritual connection. There's a man Kage F-" Naru started before he was cut off by his twin.

"**I know, I've been trying to get through for a while now, but this guy is good."** Gene said frustration seeping from his voice.

"Then try harder because Mai could die at any moment if you don't get there first!"

"_The name of a previous tie to the spirit world, blood of an astral walker, and consent of flesh. These are three things that are needed to gain access to a person's spiritual link. Tapering with a person's spiritual can have two effects, one, it cut them from all things spiritual, and they can lose their abilities, and the second, it can kill them and trap on the astral plane to stay for all eternity" _Naru repeated exactly.

"**Don't you think I know that! I'll do everything I can, but I'll need some help on your end as well. I'll let you know when it's time, so keep your telepathic link open. Mai has a compact mirror in her bag, bring it just on case."** With that Naru saw his own red rimmed eyes and stressed demeanor.

'_With Gene helping Mai will have a better chance against Kage, at least her odds are better.'_ Naru followed his brother's instructions and enter Mai's bag. Just as he opened her bag and emptied it out Mai hobbled into the door.

"Hey the others a-… what the hell are you doing?" Mai shrieked as she saw her clothing including her unmentionables thrown precariously around the room. She stepped over a pile of broken glass and closer to Oliver.

"Mai, you know better than I what little time we have. Stop goofing around and give me you compact mirror." Understanding the stress he was under Mai only sighed and did as she was told. She also grabbed a few items from her suitcase.

"Like I was saying the others are waiting in base for your okay to start the cleansing, and I have something I wanted to tell everyone." Mai said soberly. Naru immediately noted the girls change in attitude, sadness almost radiating off of her. They both proceeded to base the rest waiting; Ayako was dressed in her ceremonial attire.

"Are you ready Matsuzaki?"

"Yes." Ayako was a ball of nerves right now, everyone's blind faith in her. She'd prayed a bit with John prior to coming to base that she could do it.

'_I have to; Mai's life depends on it. They rest of our lives depend on it." _Ayako thinking positively and confidently.

"Lin, times up. What have you got?" Noll announces surprising his assistant, who was off the phone, but swamped with paper.

"Well, not much. My colleague said that if the cleansing goes as planned she should be able to fend off the spirit. Or at least put up some barriers around her connection until he can be exorcised, but there isn't really much to say about reversing the curse. I think this is a case of what's done is done." Lin feeling defeated that he was unable to help his young friend.

"Thank you, for all your hard work Lin." Mai said sensing his change in stoic attitude. Lin looked up at her and gave a small smile in reply.

"I'm sorry everyone, I know that time isn't really on our side right now, but I've been thinking about this since before the case even started." Mai began butterflies in her stomach.

'_Why am I so nervous, these are my friends, no my family.'_ Mai sucked in a deep breath and then spoke.

"You all are always working so hard to make sure that my life is perfect and you all have provided so much for me that I just wanted to make sure I showed my thanks. Let's see, John I noticed how much you like sweets every time I bake, especially cookies. I was going to bake you some, but with everything happening I decided to give you the recipe instead. That's my mom's recipe to so keep it close to you okay?" Mai said handing him a piece of paper. John hugged the girl tightly surprising Mai making her laugh in surprise and hug him back.

"Masako, I know how busy you always are with work, and how you don't have much time to be a normal person as much as you'd like, and just have fun on your own terms, you know. My friend got me these ticket to this great amusement park, and if things go as planned I'd want us to go together, and if not, well you can take someone else." Mai handed Masako the tickets. She looked surprised that and even blushed, almost unbelieving that the girl considered her a friend despite their past.

"Th-thank you Mai, this really does mean a lot." Masako felt tears welling up again giving the girl a hug like John before her. Mai patted her back and offered her a warm smile.

"I was hoping to grow a little more, but alas, it seems that I'm destined to this short. Ayako, this dress was my Mom's and I was hoping to grow into it, because my mom always looked so beautiful when she wore it. It's way to long for me still, but Ayako you're so beautiful I'm sure you'll do it justice." Mai handed her the red dress and Mai teared up all over again. Ayako hugged the girl tightly and kissed her forehead a single tear leaving her eyes.

"Monk, I remember you telling me that your band was trying to write a song for their new set list. Well my mom was really into song writing; she taught me and we'd always write them together, so I wrote you a song. It's called Clarity (*Zedd, acoustic) maybe I'll be able to sing t for you one day, but if not all the notes are there as well." Monk took the sheet of paper and kissed her on the cheek and ruffled her hair a bit.

"That's my little girl! I love it already Mai, honestly thank you so much."

"Yasu, I know how girl crazy you are, so I decided to set you up on a date with a _very _good friend of mine. I've already told her and she's expecting your call soon, so make sure you're a gentleman or so help my Yasu, I will castrate you." Mai said handing him the number and glaring at him before punching him affectionately.

"Have a little faith in me Mai, geez." Yasu replied laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"Lin, honestly it took me forever to figure out what to get for you. Here, this is my grandfather's pocket watch, you seem classy enough to pull it off. There's something written inside in Chinese, that I never was able to decipher." Mai handed him the pocket watch and Lin read it and smiled.

"It says time is precious, thank you Mai." Then she turned to Naru and immediately started blushing nervously.

"Well Naru, I was hoping that this wasn't to girly for you." Mai steadied herself on her crutches and reached behind her neck to undo the locket she wore.

"Here, before you left for England your mother left me with a picture, and I made it into a locket. On one side is a picture of all of us together, and on the other side is one of you and your brother when you were younger. I had a protective charm put on it, so it'll keep you safe since you have such a dangerous occupation and all." Naru took it and opened it and then stared at Mai, making her very flustered.

"I know, it's weird and girly, if you don't like it-"

"No, it's very thoughtful Mai. Thank you." The scientist immediately putting it on and tucking is beneath his shirt line.

"Alright, let's go." Naru said as he lead the team out of base and into the forest.

HEY READER! I hope you enjoy this emotional roller coaster of a chapter, and hope none of the character were too out of character. Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs, and follows. BTW I love reviews, even if their small words, every single one means a lot ! So until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Profiter du chapitre!

Chapter 7: Case 1

Chapter 7

It was cloudy and a bit foggy, and the air smelled of freshly fallen rain. The group stood a few paces behind and waited in silence. The priestess had her hand on the bark of a large tree at the forest's entrance. Once she was finished she stepped backward, and picked up the bottle of sake and poured it around the tree she'd was just so gently leaned on. Ayako then grabbed the branch she'd chosen for her ritual, which was adorned in red ribbon attached to a single golden bell, and placed into the soil.

"Let's begin." Ayako voiced and placed her hand in the sign of the sword, then beginning her incantation.

"I stand here today to beseech the gods. I call upon them to come down from the heavens and join us where no Gods dwell; to end this ceaseless suffering. I ask that my humble plea may be heard, and the peace be restored unto the spirits that are trapped in this haunted place. May this forest reflect the high heavenly plain, and may the gods from all corners come together as one.

_Rin_

_**Ring!**_

_Pyo_

_**Ring!**_

_Tou_

_**Ring!**_

_Shah_

_**Ring!**_

_Kai_

_**Ring!**_

_Jin_

_**Ring!**_

_Retsu_

_**Ring!**_

_Sai_

_**Ring!**_

_Zen_

With every chant of the nine cuts the bell would bounce and sing, according to Ayako's will. Just as she completely the incantations white misted figures began to appear from the surrounding trees. Their pacing was elegant and regal, as they came forward adorned in extravagant kimono's and long beards. They approached Ayako and surrounded her, as if greeting her, and then dissipated into the branch each spirit making the bell ring out once more.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

A parade of small spirits came forth from the forest, the two nuns bringing up the rear and the air became marginally colder. It was a sad and beautiful site to see just how young some of these girls were as they came closer to group, but to see them cleansed.

"Come, the time for you to achieve eternal sleep has finally arrived." Ayako bent down as retrieved the branch from the soil. She waved the branch gracefully in a spiritual dance, and the spirits began to be cleansed. With every ring all the spirits began to disappear, until only one remained. As this specter stepped further and further out of the forest it became devastating clear that this spirit was male. The further he stepped out the clearer his handsome features became. The spirit who had appeared before them now was unmistakably Kage Fujioka.

'_Oh God, it's him.' _Mai thought feeling her stomach drop and quickly losing herself in anxiety.

"Spirit of Kage Fujioka, I ask you reconsider and find peace in your after life." Ayako spoke though Kage's eyes had connected with Mai, and had yet to see Ayako. Mai backed up a pace and stood behind Monk.

"Priestess, I suggest you step aside, and give me the girl came for."

"I apologize, but she is of the living plane, and therefore I cannot allow that. Now I will not ask nicely again, find your peace and leave this place."

"I won't ask again nicely either, give me the girl or I'll get violent." Kage said his eyes meeting Ayako's for the first time, making her believe every bit of his words. Ayako then took her branch and placed it into the ground, then clapped her hands together releasing the bell, and thus the spirits of the girls.

"Wise decision, we won't want to lose all of those spirits in a skirmish with me." He mocked with his signature devilish grin.

"If you want Mai you'll have to go through us!" Monk yelled and the evil spirit only started laughing manically.

"That can be arranged." Kage replied and the ground began to shake violently.

"Ayako, move back!" Mai screamed and the priestess moved back just in time for a thorned vine came from the ground below them, and began attacking the team with sharp lashes.

Mai was easily toppled by the shaking due to her injuries, while the others were able to keep their footing much better and began chanting as soon as Lin whistled.

"Our Father who art in heaven…"

" On biso hora daraki un hatta…"

"Rin!Pyo! Tou! Sha!..."

When one vine shriveled due to chanting another two would appear, and soon the entire team, save Mai, was entangled in their painful grasp, struggling, and bleeding.

"Did you think I was a fool? HA! True enough, I may now be weaker on the spiritual plane, but I did countless satanic rituals both at the church and in my garden when I was alive. The devil himself granted me this power!" Shadow ranted at the team struggled, and Mai looked on in horror.

'_Come on Mai, think. I have to do something!' _Her mind raced desperately, but her body remained frozen in fear as Kage slowly swaggered over to her. He paused purposefully in front of the two and kneeled down near her and Takigawa.

"Hmm… so if memory serves correctly; you're the one who plays guitar, am I right?" Kage reached for Monk hands and pulled one of his fingers back until it made a painful snap.

"AAAAWWWWHHHHHH!" Monk screamed and Shadow looked at Mai still smirking.

"One."

_**Snap**_

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Two."

"Stop! Please...just stop." Mai sobbed out tearfully grabbing his hand away from Takigawa.

"Mai! Don't!" Lin yelled as a vine then found his way to his neck and proceeded to choke him.

"Anyone else want to interject?" Kage asked with fake friendliness. Mai took this chance to crawl over to Lin and tried to pull the vines off of his neck without hurting him. Just as she freed him a vine grabbed her good leg and dragged her backwards into a tree. Another two vines grabbed her wrists and secured them above her head. Kage walked over to meet her tutting his fingers.

"Why are you doing this? You already have everything you need, why come here?" Mai asked narrowing her eyes at him as he got closer.

"Now, Mai you know the price of answers, don't you?" Shadowed kneeled down and tilted her chin upward and forced his lips on hers. Mai squirmed under him and moved away from him, her eyes angry. Suddenly the sound of energy crackling in the air was heard, making the pair turn toward the narcissist, who was beginning to surround himself with white hot energy.

"NARU! DON'T!" Mai implored knowing all too well how this would end for the scientist.

"No, by all means do. Since you and I know that you couldn't with me so close to Mai." Kage sneered cockily.

'_Shit. He caught my bluff.' _ Naru thought begrudgingly.

"_**Noll, Let him take her! I'm ready on my end."**_

"_Gene?"_

"_**Who else dummy?"**_

"_Alright, but you'd better not lose."_

"_**You mean like you just did?" Noll could hear his brother chuckle.**_

"_Now is not the-"_

"_**I know Noll, I'll bring her back to you." **_And with that Naru could feel his link disconnecting. He brought his full attention to the situation in front of himself and wondered how he's get Mai to her astral plane.

"Now, back to business. Mai, my sweet hummingbird, do you admit defeat?" Fujioka mocked tracing his fingers over her lips and Mai backed away as much the unforgiving tree behind her would allow. Mai looked at her struggling friends, and then back her astral parasite.

"Y-yes, I do, just please stop hurting them." Mai said her voice cracking her head hung low in submission.

"That's a good girl. Now, I'll give you five minutes before I call you to the spirit plane. Don't keep me waiting." He said and like that he disappeared like a puff of smoke. Just as he left so did the vines holding the team, and in their places were pieces of paper. Ayako the closest to Mai was the first to catch herself, and run over to her to fuss over her. Naru pushed aside Ayako and Masako, in order to get to Mai.

"Mai, we don't have a lot of time, You need to get to the spiritual plane as soon as possible. I have Gene on standby to help you. You have to find your spiritual link, and keep it away from Kage. Do you understand, Mai?" Naru said and Mai's eyes widened.

'_Just when I was ready to give up, he gives me hope. He still hasn't given up on me.'_ Mai nodded a smile finding its way to her face.

"Naru, I'm a little scared." She confessed looking into his eyes for reassurance.

"Kick some butt Mai!" Yasu said with a weak smile.

"Go get him Mai!" Monk said trying to smile as he held his hand tenderly.

"Come back to us Mai." Ayako said tearfully.

"Fight hard Mai." Lin said with a nod.

"Believe in yourself Mai." Masako said with a small smile.

"You got this Mai." John said with a bright smile.

"Come back to us idiot." Naru said placing a hand on her shoulder getting her to finally smile. Mai nodded her understanding and felt a pinch on her neck, and then her world fell into darkness.

* * *

When Mai opening her eyes she was laying on the ground on her spiritual plane, and thankfully in the clothes she remembering putting on this morning. She rose from her spot on the grass and the sights that meet her definitely wasn't what she was expecting. _'What the hell happened?'_

If weather was possible on the spiritual plane Mai would have said a tornado went through the garden. The fountain was broken in a thousand pieces and the water was running onto the ground creating a mud puddle. The gazebo and rose bushes were in much the same position except they were both consumed in flames. The place looked like a complete mess, but Mai didn't have time to contemplate its happenings.

'_Stay focused, need to find my spiritual link.'_ Mai thought as her eyes frantically search her surroundings.

"Yo." Mai heard behind her and she froze her heart beating quickly becoming erratic. She turned slowly and cautiously afraid to let her hopes up.

"Gene?" Mai said tears filling her eyes for the millionth time that day.

"The one and only." He said before he was tackled with two arms around his neck. He held her waist and let her find a few moments of comfort.

"I'm glad Naru sent you. I wish we had more time to chat, but as I'm sure you realize we're short on time here. I've got to find my spiritual link." Mai said releasing Gene from her hold and began to look around frantically once more.

"Okay, that's easy." Mai spun around and gave him a hopeful look.

"You know where it is and what it looks like?" Mai asked.

"I sure do."

"Well spit it out!" Mai yelled frustrated with guessing games.

"It's about 5'11, with luscious black locks, and the most dreamy indigo eyes." Gene said wiggling her eyebrow at her making her sweat drop.

"Wait, _you're_ my spiritual link?"

"Guilty as charged." Mai sighed a bit relief mentally checking that off her list.

"Okay now all we have to do is keep you away Kage, and somehow exorcise him. I'd be easier to hide you if this place wasn't a complete wreck." Mai stressed.

"Oh sorry about that, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Gene said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Okay, we can't worry about that we have to get you somewhere safe before he find you."

"Well hummingbird, I do believe you're a bit late for that last bit."

'_Shit.'_ Mai turned around to see Kage on the step of the gazebo his eyes looking sharp and deadly.

"You're here early Mai," Kage let his eyes briefly look over at Gene. "…and you brought company." He said with obvious disgust.

"Alright Mai, believe in yourself and remember he's weaker than you are now. Don't let him scare you. We're on _your_ sprit plane, imagine it and it's real here." Gene said next to her. Suddenly Gene was yanked from her side, and Mai looked over at Shadow who was currently wielding a rope in one hand and a sword in the other, and began yanking Gene in.

'_Quick got to cut the rope.'_ Mai imagined an axe into her hand and ran over to Gene and the cut the Gene free and he gave he a relieved smile. Suddenly he was being pulled over to Kage again once again, but this time a steel chain was yanking him. Mai quickly imagined a guillotine blade that chopped the steel chain. Kage quickly adjusted and took off spiriting with his sword.

'_Not going to make it over there.' _Mai thought.

"Gene, hold your hands out!" Mai yelled and he was given a sword and shield just in time to block Kage's advance.

'_Got to contain him somehow he's too hard to predict. But with what…' _Mai thought desperately combing her mind for answers.

"Hey, Mai! Need a little help here!" Gene yelled who was clearly losing in the sword fight she though would buy her sometime.

"Coming right up!" Mai imagined a large dirt wall between the two of them. Gene visual breathed a sigh of relief as he backed away and jogged over to Mai throwing the weapons aside.

"Y-you *huff* could have *huff* imagined lighter *huff huff* weapons?" Gene asked questioningly.

"Well excuse me for thinking quickly and saving both of our butts! Besides I didn't know you could even get tired." Mai said when Kage's foot kicked through the wall with ease, and he came out the other side with a bow and arrow. He wordlessly began shooting over at the two. Gene quickly grabbed his shield and ran to get some distance between them.

"AWWWWGHHHH!" Gene looked down and he'd been shot in both his legs, that which the shield did not cover. He looked over at Mai who was shot in the shoulder and they both tumbled over barely moving.

'_Crap, don't tell me this is all the fight I have.' _Mai thought when suddenly an idea hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't have much time since Shadow was making their way over to them with a chain saw. From the sky a golden bird cage came down around Kage, and though surprised at first laughed and quickly took the chain saw to the bars with no avail.

'_Fine, then how about an axe.' _Kage imagined.

Nothing.

' _A sword.'_

Nothing.

'_A damn SHOVEL.'_

Nothing.

"Mai! LET ME OUT!" Kage screamed violently banging on the bars like a wild animal. Gene looked over to a grinning Mai who slowly rose holding her shoulder and paced over to the cage.

"Who's the hummingbird now." Mai said laughing weakly as the pain in her shoulder increased.

"Let me out, Mai! Don't you see how much I love you! I could have killed you like all those other women, but I knew just how special you we're. After I ended him we were going to spend an eternity together in this garden. How could you reject me after all that I went through to get to you?!" Kage voiced clearly falling apart at the seams, his eyes and hair wild as his emotions.

"Ha, if I was the type of girl to fall for a pretty face I'd would have made it this far! Kage Fujioka, it's time you were permanently removed from the living and spiritual worlds. You've killed so many mercilessly and it's time for you to atone for your sins. I wish that you weren't beyond cleansing, but my intuition tells me otherwise." Mai said her eyes and tone serious.

"Ha, as if you can talk! I looked through all your memories while I was here, and you're a murderer just like me! That's what made you perfect for me! That's what I loved most about you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HER WITH YOURSELF!"Gene yelled surprising them both.

"Mai is different from you; she will never be like you. The fact that she has been through what she has and still came out with one of the purest hearts I've ever known, that makes her better than you. So don't you dare." Gene reprimanded he and Kage stood in a heated exchange. Kage finally losing it began screaming and banging on the bars like a mad man.

"It's no use, I made these bars to cancel out all your power, and make it impossible to escape. So, goodbye."

"Mai, please don't do this. I really do love you." Kage pleaded tears welling up in his eyes. Mai hesitated and stared straight on. Mai turned from the cage and ran to a grounded Gene and imagined away the arrows and his wounds.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! **ZEN!**" With that a great evil was removed from both the spiritual plane and the world of the living. Mai stared long and hard at the cage and exhaled slowly. He went back over to Gene and kneel down beside him. She closed her eyes and imagined away his wounds and the arms. She tried to do the same to the one in her arm, but it's seems that Kage knew he might lose and was inches away from making sure she'd never return to living plane.

"You did good Mai." Was all Gene said noticing the arrow still in her arm.

"He probably made it to follow me back, it won't go away." Mai said and Gene nodded dumbly. Mai hadn't left and instead was staring at the ground intensely.

"Y-ou know about my past? What I did?" Mai asked nervously her pain coming second to the conversation between the two.

"Yes, I'm your spirit guide. I'm supposed to know everything about you, so naturally I'd be informed about what happened." Mai nodded dumbly.

"Thank you for saying those things about me, it meant a lot." Mai replied blushing a bit before wincing once again for the ache in her shoulder demanding attention.

"Alright, that's enough of the mushy stuff. I'm send you back that shoulders pretty bad looking."

And with that Mai was on her way back.

* * *

I must have rewritten this chap five times, but here it is. Thank you to all my new follows & favorites! To my personal favorite that you to all the reviewers. I'll update soon !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Profiter du chapitre!

Chapter 8: Case 1

Chapter 8

"It's five hours and she hasn't moved an inch. How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Monk asked running his good hand through his hair.

"I sense one male presence with her now instead of two, so a verdict has been decided. The outcome with be with us soon." Masako answered and then sighed deeply. Just as quickly as the words left his mouth Mai got up with a huge gasp, and arrow in her shoulder.

"Oh my god, Mai your shoulder!" Masako yelled from her seat beside her. The silent base quickly came alive with activity every rushing Mai's aid.

"Mai, how did you get an arrow in your arm?" Ayako yelled touching it and Mai winced and slapped her hand away.

"What is no one going to congratulate me on my victory?" Mai asked grinning through her pain.

"We'll worry about that after we get this arrow out. Mai you're bleeding a lot and I'll have to stitch you up. John I need a basin of hot water, Monk go in my suitcase and get my first aid kit, Yasu I need a some scissors, Lin some towels, and Naru come here I need some steady hands. GO!" Ayako urged as she pushed the girl back onto the couch.

Yasu arrived back first and Ayako was quick to cut open the girls shirt and pull out the material around the arrow. Mai immediately started blush since she was now half naked in front of her boss who she'd loved for years now.

"A-ayako, my shirt!"

"Now isn't the time to be bashful Mai, I trying to save your arm!" Ayako said Monk and Lin came back out next. Ayako opened up the first aid kit and pulled on some gloves and pulled out several metal tools.

"Naru thread that needle with the wire. Then use the lighter to sterilize it." Naru completed the task in seconds and John came in with the bucket of steaming water.

"Alright, everyone except Naru out. This is going to get messy." Ayako said and no one questioned her orders and left base.

"Okay Mai this is going to be painful, and once I pull it out, I know this will be hard, but you have to be completely still, alright? Naru hold her down and be ready with the towel." Ayako said as she reached for the arrow and gave Mai a questioning look, and Mai nodded her understanding.

"One, two..." Ayako pulled the arrow as Mai started to scream in pain and squirm.

"AAWWWGHHH!"

"Mai stay still!" Ayako yelled as she pulled harder.

"Ayako, i-it hurts!" Mai complain tears welling up as she gritted her teeth and Mai felt a squeeze on her hand and looked over to see Naru next to her holding hand. His eyes met hers and for a moment she could see all his emotion naked and plain. He was worried, angry, relieved, and yet anxious. She was so lost in his features when Ayako yanked out the arrow finally she only noticed once she felt warm blood coating her.

"Towel now!" Ayako told Noll and her applied pressure to the wound as Ayako continued mechanically. Ayako then pulled out a pan, disinfectant, and cotton swabs in it.

"Needle." He complied and looked waiting for Ayako's signal to lift the cloth and when she gave the signal she used hot water and swabs to clean the wound. After another towel application she began sewing her shut, at this Mai began to whine in pain.

"Ah! Ayako!"

"Sorry Mai, I'm almost done. You're doing well." Ayako replied as she pushed through five more stitches and cut the wire. Though her wounded looked swollen and angry it was at least closed so it could slow bleeding. She then proceeded to disinfect the area around the wound and clean up with the hot water and towels.

"Masako!" The girl proceeded into the room and her eyes went to Naru and Mai's hands, that were still interlocked. She could feel her heart sinking as she got closer to the trio.

"I need you to get Mai a shirt, preferably a tank top so her stitches won't become irritated." Masako merely nodded ripping her eyes away from the scene, her hair covering eyes, and the bangs covering her tears. Passing by the others who waited patiently outside of base without a word.

* * *

Masako stalked off hoping the more distance she placed between the two the better she would feel, but in actuality the angrier it made her feel. She entered the room she shared with John, which of course was kept neat and flawlessly clean by the two. Mai let her borrow one of her tank tops a couple of cases ago when a spirit thought it was funny to squirt water on the two of them.

'_I remember how the others laughed, and Naru smiled when we both went into base soaked.'_ Masako reminisced as she searched her things and let her thought wonder where they would in solitude.

'_Mai was there too, she could be the reason why he smiled. She is the only reason he smiles, and I hate her for it!' _Masako thought and then sighed deeply.

'_No, I don't hate Mai, she's far too stupid and kind hearted for that. Whenever I need help or no one else can understand me she always does. I do owe my life to her as well from the Urado case. Just a few hours ago, I had to imagine a life without her and I cried. No, I don't hate her. She's probably my best female friend. Well then, what of me and Naru?" _Masako was taken of her musings once she was outside of base again.

"Masako, you going to ignore us or tell us Mai's condition?" Monk asked hotly.

"She did well and she's all sown up. I'm sure Ayako will let you all in once she's dressed again." Masako said but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Then why does Naru get to stay? Is there something we aren't being told." Monk narrowed his eyes daring her to lie.

"That's because Naru's a cold fish." Masako replied surprising them all and making a loud set of laughs erupt from Yasuhara. With that she filed into base and shut the door behind her. Monk looked extremely confused at the girls response his good hand still lingering in front of him as he stood dumbfounded.

"Did she just insult Naru?"

"Well, I guess she's over him." Yasu said coming down from his amusement.

"I guess so."

* * *

The base was in full function once again since this was, hopefully, the last night of their investigation. If there was nothing to report from tonight then they'd pronounce the case solved, explain the happenings to their client, and leave. The SPR team was enjoying a late dinner of bentos made by the staff. Lin was on his cell thanking his colleague for the advice, and sharing how everything went well. Naru was watching the monitors and drinking coffee, since his assistant was in no shape to make tea. As for the rest of the team they were having a grand old time with the life of the party, which was currently Mai. She'd refused sleeping pills from Ayako, which she didn't have to heart to argue with the girl knowing she'd slept enough for a lifetime. Instead she gave her some heavy duty pain killers, which left Mai in a drunk- like state.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNKK!" Mai whined in her drugged voice.

"Yes, Mai."

"Feed me!" She demanded pushing her plate in front of him.

"No."

"Oh okay. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSUUUUU!"

"I thought you'd never ask Mai." Yasu said seductively and in an instant Monk grabbed her food and placed a chopstick full in her mouth. Mai began chewing and hummed happily.

"So, Mai how are you feeling?" Ayako asked clinically.

"Are you sure ya wanna know the answer?" Mai asked and giggled lightly.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you really suuuuuuuuuure?"

"Yes, Mai, please answer the question."

"Okay okay, well I feel sad. Reaallly reaaaallllly sad." Mai said with a pout.

"Why is that, Mai?" Ayako doing well at keep her "I'm-a-doctor-voice" going through out Mai's episodes.

"Well that giraffe over there!" Mai said point at Lin who just finished his phone call and looked at the group with interest.

"He keeps growing, and at this rate I won't ever catch up! Doc, I'm already really short and I live in a world of giants. He shouldn't be laughing at me!" Mai said her face completely serious and Monk and Yasu erupted into loud laughter, while John and Masako were trying to hide their own.

"No Mai, I wanted to know how your arm is."

"Oh, well. It's okay now because you fixed me! I love you Doctor Ayako!" Mai said and blew her a kiss. Ayako merely smiled warmly at the girl, she really was quite adorable in this state.

"More food please!" Mai said and Monk continued to feed her and she proceeded to hum.

"So, Mai, what's your deepest darkest secret?" Yasu asked with a glint on his glasses and an evil smile. Mai looked confused at first and then tilted her head slightly in thoughtfulness.

"Well, Yasu-chan if I did that you wouldn't be friends with me no more. NOOOOPPPPEE, WAY TOO SCARY! How about I tell you a story instead?" Mai said and started laughing and shaking her head.

"More food please." Mai said and Monk sighed and feed her again.

"Now Mai I'm sure there isn't anything that's scary about you. Though I will take you up on a story." Yasu urged instantly intrigued. Mai chewed her food happily and then looked at Yasu and bobbed her head.

"Mai wasn't always a nice girl. When I was younger I used to be sooooooo bad, I got kicked out of lots of schools. I used to fight a lot and say bad things to my teachers. Then one day Watanobi- sensei, the teacher I used to live with, she asked me why I fought so much. Then I said it was cuz' kids would be so so so mean to me and call me names like 'dirty orphan'. Then she said that instead of punching them that I had to be kind, and then they wouldn't be able to say mean things anymore. And that's how I turned my first leaf. THE END. Kinda." Mai said and bow slightly and Yasu laughed again, clapping at the end and thanked her.

"Doctor, I'm a little sleepy now." Mai told Ayako as she leaned into Monk with her arms around his like a pillow. She then proceeded to meow and purr like a kitten as curled even closer into Monks shoulders.

"Well, we've had a long day today, I'm willing to dismiss everyone from base. Be here at 7:00 am sharp tomorrow." Naru said rising from his seat and addressing the team.

"Naru, are you sure you'll be able to handle Mai for the night?" Ayako asked raising her eyebrow and the boy genius merely nodded.

"Well, here is her medicine; it'll wear off sometime during the night so make sure she has another one when she wakes up. Have her put this ointment over the stitches as well, it'll help the wound heal faster." Naru said nothing in reply, but Ayako knew he understood. With that everyone else, except for Lin, left base for the night wishing Mai goodnight.

"Umm… Professor, I have a question!" Mai said wobbling as she pulled herself up on her crutches. Noll rolled his eyes as he gathered his files into his black book, grabbed the first aid kit, and went over to Mai and steadying her.

"How do I walk when everything is spinning so fast?" Mai leaned into him and dropped her crutch.

'_This isn't going to work, with the cast one side and her stitches on the other she won't be able to walk with her crutch without reopening her wound. Guess I have to no choice'_ Naru swept the girl into his arms out of base, and made his exit. Little did he a certain Chinese man was now sending a photo of said event to his pink haired friend.

Naru placed Mai into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She was already dozing by the time they'd arrived into the bedroom. For a moment he just stared at the girl's peaceful expression, and recollected the events from the past couple hours.

'_You never know what she's been through just by looking at her.' _Naru leaned over the girl and closed in on her face. Just when their faces hovered centimeters from each other; Naru sighed and pulled away and got ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Profitez de fluff

Chapter 9: Case 1

Chapter 9

This was the second time this week she'd awoken to the sound of the shower going, and she nearly wished she hadn't. The pain in her arm hit her like a freight train; it was throbbing and looked like it had bleed at bit during the night. Mai tenderly pushed herself upwards in bed so that she was leaning against the headboard. Anything after getting her arm stitched yesterday was fogged in her memory, which Ayako said, would be a side effect of the pain killers.

'_Great now, I have a bum arm and leg. Well, at least I won't have to make tea for a while.' _Mai chuckled to herself hoping she didn't look like a nut case. She was so busy in her own musing she didn't noticed Naru exiting the bathroom.

"How's your arm?" He asked making the brunette jump up in fright, and then winced at the sudden movement in her shoulder.

"It's better." Mai said through her teeth, which was enough of a response to prompt him to grab the first aid kit and sit beside her. He pulled the ointment that Ayako direct him to use, and placed a generous amount onto his finger. He had barely touched the wound when  
Mai's good arm grabbed his own wrist.

"Ouch! Be gentle!"

"I am."

"Not _Naru_ gentle, be Mai gentle." Naru raised an eyebrow somewhat offended. He ignored the comment and grabbed away her good hand and continued to address the wound despite her whining. Once he was finished he headed back into the bathroom, and exited with clean hands and a glass of water. He placed it beside her and forced a painkiller into her hand. Mai looked down at her hand and back up at him, as if having a silent conversation with the boy. She made no effort to communicate further throwing back the pill, and drinking the entire glass of water.

"Thank you Nurse." Mai poked harshly as she attempted to stand only to fall into Naru. He was quick to steady her, and kept his hands on her waist. Mai blush and let out a grunt of frustration.

'_Unbelievable, I can't even use my crutches now. Just when I thought that I reached the rock bottom of uselessness. Now I'm a human vegetable.'_ Mai pouted and sucked up her pride.

"Ummm… Naru can you pick up my towel and help me into the bathroom?" Mai asked blushing, she didn't dare meet his eyes. Mai was surprised with how quickly she was lifted into a bridal hold, and let out a squeak as she was taken into the bathroom and seated on the covered toilet. Naru then disappeared for a few moments for what Mai assumed was him grabbing her towel. Once he returned Mai blush returned in full to see that he'd brought her not only her towel, but an outfit (that matched quite nicely), a clean bra, and her lacy underwear. He rested them all on the bathroom table and made a break for the door.

"Wait!" Mai called and Noll reentered with a 'what-now' expression.

"I-I-I-i…" Mai's blush grew teen fold as she stuttered like an idiot.

"Spit it out Mai."

"C-can you take off my shirt and unbuckle my bra? I can't lift my bad arm." Mai blurted out finding the floor by her feet very interesting. Naru slowly approach making Mai felt like rabbit being stalked by a mountain lion. He reached for the sides of her shirt and started to pull.

"Mai, I won't be able to take it off if you keep your eyes angled towards the floor." Mai slowly brought her face up to meet his gaze and Naru made quick work off her shirt and discarded it on the ground. He reached around and took a few moments, but unbuckled her bra.

'_Thank God I didn't chose my strapless bra or this would of reached a whole new level of awkward.'_ Mai thought counting her blessings. Mai realized that the narcissist was still standing in front of her.

"Is that all?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Mai nodded sluggishly and Naru left and closed the door behind him. Noll sighed and ran his hand though his hair as he heard the shower start. He paced over to the window and opened it glad for the cold air. For God sakes, he _was_ a healthy teenage boy, and there was only so much visual stimulation he could take before it became unbearable.

'_She must be doing this on purpose! I mean she did confess to me, and now she's going to seduce me. She's confusing me for Gene again. No, this is Mai. She wouldn't know sexuality if it walked up and bit her. Then again she has grown since I got back from England, and long periods with Yasuhara would make even John learn a thing or two. Get your mind out of the gutter Noll; it was a simple call from your wounded assistant for aid.' _The young boy brooded about what a horrible time it was for him to suddenly become human.

"Naru!" He heard from the bathroom, and closed the window. He paced over to the door and took a deep breath before entering. He was met with a euphoric sweet scent and in the center of all the steam was Mai wearing knee high black socks and a black skirt. She's managed to a get the bra one once again, but definitely was unable to buckle it. Her good arm held together her virtue keep her bra from falling down. She looked over her shoulder sheepishly, her bare back exposed and her big brown eye pleading.

"Sorry, but the buckle." Mai said her hair still dripping. Little did she know she had just visually overloaded her boss, who was currently swallowing his emotions to hold back the blush that was creeping up his neck. He wordlessly buckled her and left with asking if she needed anything.

'_Well sorry I'm not much to look at.' _Mai thought as she pulled the sleeves over her arm gingerly putting on her sweater. Once she was dressed she limped her way out of the bathroom with much difficultly, and noticed how clean the room was for the first time. Yesterday her clothes were everywhere and there was broken glass all over the floor.

'_I guess Naru cleaned it.'_

"Are you ready now?" He asked looked holding his black book, and the first aid kit. He walked up to her and picked her again making Mai sigh. Noll could smell her freshly lathered skin and sweet shampoo, and felt his sense go into over drive.

"Don't tell me I have to get carried into base for a second time." Mai said no longer even fighting to hide her blushing from her boss anymore, deeming it futile at this point. Once in base, the usual Yasu commentary, and Ayako and Monk giving her a thumbs up occurred. Masako and John only greeted her with good mornings. Mai ignored the peanut gallery and said good morning as she was gently placed down on the couch, wincing a bit at the jostling of her arm.

"Hey Naru, Did you give Mai her medicine?" Ayako yelled towards her boss and he merely looked at her dropping the first aid kit in her lap and scoffed. Ayako could feel the nerves in her forehead bulge in anger.

"It's fine Ayako, he gave them to me. It's just taking a bit for them to kick in is all." Mai said her voiced obviously strained as she held back the pain.

"Well, that's too bad. I was looking forward to pill-crazy Mai, she's much more for going with details about her personal life. Thanks for telling us all your secrets by the way." Yasu said enjoying the look of panic that rose to her features and turned to John.

"Tell me everything that happened last night!" Mai pleaded and John unable play along told her as pink dusted her cheeks.

'_Well, that's not too bad. I could have said a lot worse things. I'll have to keep me sense about me this time.'_ Mai thought determined not to make a fool out of herself.

"So what if you know what I brat I used to be. Watanobi- sensei straightened me out and I grew up fine." Mai countered pouting that she could have told a cuter story about her childhood.

"I'm surprised that she could handle you. According to how you described yourself yesterday you were pretty violent." Monk said laughingly.

"Well it helped that she did come from a family that owed a dojo. Whenever I'd act up she'd kick my butt into next week, but she was still very sweet and kind hearted." Mai said laughing. Ayako handed out tea to everyone, save Naru, while Monk and herself enjoyed some iced coffee.

"That explains why you're so short. She probably stunted your growth." Ayako joined in the poking fun.

Suddenly creaked open and after a few brief moments little Suki poked her head into the room. She walked in cautiously, very aware that all eyes were on her, both hands behind her back.

"Is….Um…. Mai-chain here?" Suki asked bashfully only making the girl cuter.

"Hi Suki-chan, I'm Mai. Nice to see you looking healthy." Suki then had a big smile on her face and walked up to her. She then revealed a hand drawn card with all the members of SPR as stick figures on the front.

"Father Kato said you weren't feeling well so I made you a card and all of the kids signed it for you too." Suki said and Mai could feel herself getting all chocked up as she opened it. In the center were the words: GET BETTER SOON MAI; multicolored signatures decorated the inside as well. Mai hugged Suki with her good arm, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank so much Suki. This means a lot to me." Mai said and the girl beamed up at her. Suddenly the base door slammed open again revealed a panicked Suzaku.

"HAVE YOU GUY SEEN S-" He cut himself of seeing his sister all good and well in front of Mai. He visually relaxed but was quick to put a stern face on.

"Suki, Come here. Now." He voiced angrily as the girl gave Mai an 'oops' look before pacing over to her brother with her head down.

"Suki, when I tell you to stay put you stay put. You have me running around worried sick trying to find you. Do you know how that makes me feel? Huh?" Suzaku asked hands on his hips.

"Upset."

"Yes, very upset."

"Sorry big brother." Suki said finally looking up at him with sincerity in her eyes. It was clear once she looked at him all his anger melted away and he kneeled down and hugged her.

"I forgive you. Just be careful and try not to make worry." He finished standing and patted her on the head. He then began to address the SPR team from a bowed position.

"Thank you all for all your hard work. As you can see my sister is priceless to me, and I don't know what my life would be without her. For this I am grateful." Suzaku then pushed his sister out of base and let the team get to work. Naru sent the team around the grounds once more before calling in Father Kato, and pronouncing it a closed case. They packed up all the equipment and said their good byes to the children and with that SPR had completed another case.

* * *

Before the team went their separate ways Ayako was sure to grill Naru and Lin and the basics of Mai's medical needs and routines. The girl was still to hyped up on pain killers once the trio arrived to their apartment, and Lin deposited Mai onto the couch. He then got dinner together for the trio as was routine. Lin actually had a place of his own which he rarely stayed because he felt that as his bodyguard and teacher, his constant vigilance was necessary. Lucky for Naru, Mai moved into the room where Lin would usually stay, so he no longer stayed the night. Once the meal was ready Lin called the two to the table to eat, Noll helping Mai off the couch. It didn't take for the two notice Mai hadn't touched her food.

"Mai, neither Lin nor I are going to feed you." Naru said rolling his eyes.

"That's not it Noll. I wanna learn to use a fork and knife like the big kids." Mai said pointed to the fact that only Mai was given chop sticks. Lin rose and grabbed a fork and knife and gave them to the girl.

"Place the knife in your dominate hand and the fork in the other. Hold the food down with the fork , while cutting with the knife." Noll informed and he watched her fail miserable. He sighed heavily and walked around behind her placing his hand over her own and cutting her meal for her.

"Woooow, you're a pro professor." Mai said in wonder laughing hard for no apparent reason. Mai began to sing and dance happily in her seat while her companions tried their best to ignore her antics.

"Lin can you tell me a story before bed. I always have super scary nightmare after a case." Mai uncharacteristically tugged on his sleeve.

"Really, well Noll is a much better at telling stories than I am." Lin shared not even bothering to meet the chilling glare he knew the young scientist was giving him.

"No! Naru does magic tricks that's what he's best at! He does them for me all the time when I'm sad." Mai said smiling at Naru who looked up sharply as if he'd be ousted for a crime. Lin smirked at the boy, which communicated more than words could.

'_And here I thought Gene, Madoka, the professors, and I would be the only ones who ever see his little magic tricks.'_ Lin made a mental not to tell Madoka who was apparently making a photo album of the course of the teen's relationship.

"Hey Oliver, I think I need a reward. I was a good girl the whole time." Mai said proudly shoving more food in her mouth.

"Mai, why I should I reward you for what you supposed to do."

"Hmm… because I didn't break dah rules." Mai said in cute anger. Noll ignored the girl the girl and continued the meal. Soon Lin did the dishes and left, but not before bringing Mai to bed, who luckily fell asleep at the table so he didn't have to tell her a story. It was a peaceful night and a happy end. Times like this were always short lived for Mai, who couldn't possibly forsee what was in store for her.

* * *

So many of you are curious about Mai's past, but after this chapter I'll start feeding it into the rest of the plot. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I'll have to think of a reward system where my fave review gets to have input in the plot. I'll most likely start that next chapter. Don't forget, Mama loves reviews ahaha!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, the Anime nor the Manga

Profitez de fluff

Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed since the end of the last case and Mai was finally free of her cast allowed to walk on her own. Her stitches were also removed, and Mai now sported a heart shaped scar on her shoulder. Some members of the team were sad, others thankful that she no longer had to be placed on pain medicine. Things seemed to be return to normal… well as normal as things were working as a ghost hunter.

Recently, the Davis twins put Mai through the ringer every time they met making sure that no one could ever infiltrate her spirit plane like the last case. She'd learned about mental barriers, permissions, and even how to sense auras. Noll practiced her with theories while Gene focused on implication. To say that the girl was over whelmed would be a severe understatement. She was exhausted. Using her powers every night, going to school, going to work, doing her homework, studying with Naru, and the cycle would continue.

Lucky for Mai today was her day off and she and Masako were finally going to the amusement park Mai had given her tickets too. Spring was finally in its better half showing warmer weather with a lot more sunshine. Mai was sporting a sundress with lace stockings and a jean's jacket. Her hair was in a cute ballerina bun with fly away hairs, and she also had on a bit of makeup, which was a lot more than what she normally wore. When Mai exited her bedroom Naru was at the table reading, and Mai tried to make a B line for the door.

"Mai."

'_Crap,'_

"Where are you off too?" Naru asked looking her up and down.

"Masako and I are hanging out today at the amusement park." She said cheerful, not hiding her excitement.

"Did you finish the material I gave you?"

"Yes, we can review when I get back."

"Did you bring your cellphone?"

"Yes."

"What time will you be back?"

Mai shrugged and Naru sighed.

"Make tea before you leave." Mai grunted and placed her purse down and quickly brewed him a large cup, and picked up her purse again attempting to exit only to be interrupted.

"Mai."

"UGH! What!"

"Text me when you get there and when you're on your way back. Don't stay out too late." Naru said never looking up from his book once.

"**Yes Daddy**." Mai said sarcastically in English and with that she was gone. Noll didn't know what was the matter; he hadn't stopped thinking about the girl's safety since the last case. It was a slight comfort that they now lived under the same roof, but when she went to school or out with friends he couldn't help, but count the moments until she was back. He'd even taken it upon himself to tutor her in the paranormal so she could become safer. After all knowledge is power that was something Oliver Davis knew very well. Today was no different, but he was at least relieved to know she'd be with Masako, who had bodyguards with her most everywhere she went.

'_Knowing her she'll still find herself in trouble, even with all the proper precautions taken.' _Naru sipped his tea which gave him some peace as he wished away his thoughts a buried himself into him book.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you went on that one! It's the largest on in the park." Mai said patting her on the back only to realize the poor mediums legs were shaking like a baby dear.

'_She was scared but she went anyway.' _Mai pieced together and decided to let Masako take the lead on their adventure.

"We've been doing what I want all day, why don't you take the reins for a bit." Mai suggested and the girl nodded. Masako lead them to the bummer cars, photo booth, tea cups, and now they stopped for lunch.

"How's your show going?" Mai asked sipping her milk shake.

"It's doing very well. The network has chosen to give us more air time." Masako said smiling and bit into her pizza.

"That's great congrats Masako!"

"Thank you, I'm also very happy, but I won't be able to cases as often though." Masako admitted sadly.

"Aww… when do you start?" Surprise and disappointment settled into Mai's expression.

"Actually today is my last day off for a while. I may be able to pop in here and there, but for the most part I'm booked." Masako said sadly pushing her straw around in her drink.

"Well that's just means we'll have to have that much more fun today because you'll be cooped up for a while." With that the girls enjoyed the park until closing, and the limo picked them up. Mai gave Masako a tear jerking 'see you later' since in truth Mai didn't know when she'd see the girl again. Tired of her day of play Mai entered in her shared apartment and was surprised by the smell of food. Naru was focused in front of the stove creating some kind of stir fried dish. His eyes rose to meet hers in momentary acknowledgement, and continued his work in the kitchen.

'_What? No good evening? Jerk.' _Mai thought blowing off his usual anti-social attitude.

Mai threw her bag on the couch, and walked into the kitchen area. She merely observed for a bit, then she grabbed a fork and took some of it out of the pot much to someone's annoyance.

"Wow, it's good."

"Of course it's good. I made it." Naru said smugly as she rolled her eyes.

"Just checking, last time Monk cooked for me it was a disaster." Mai left the kitchen to go tidy up for dinner. She took a brief shower, washed her hair, and came back out with a towel on her head and an oversized t-shirt. When Mai sat at the table she realized this was their first dinner without Lin. Naru placed two plates on the table with the proper utensils and two glasses of water down.

"Did you run into any trouble today?" Naru asked.

"Not really, just Masako almost threw up after when on this huge ride. She had lots of fun today, which made me happy. That reminds me, she won't be able to go on cases with us for a while since her show has another time slot. Today was her last day."

"I see." There was an awkward silence between the two that was filled only with the sounds of dishware.

'_This feels a bit weird; maybe I should ask him about his day too?'_ Mai concocted.

"What'd you do today Naru?"

"I did so extensive research on psychic's with clairaudience and the role they played in Egyptian culture."

'_How can such an interesting person enjoy such boring activities?' _Mai wondered.

"Jeez, Naru don't you have a hobby? Something to get away from work when you're stressed."' Mai asked as she sweat dropped.

"Ghost hunting is my hobby."

"No, ghost hunting is your job. Like music, movies, or I don't know archeology."

"I don't have time for those types of things Mai. I'm running my own company. There's so much behind the scenes work I have to do that you and the other know nothing of." He countered condescendingly.

"All the more reason for you to have something to help you relax, or you'll go grey before you're thirty!" Mai exclaimed but he still paid her no mind and continued eating. Mai pinched her nose bridge and slouched back in her seat.

"Well how about we make a deal then. You let me show you a couple hobbies I think you'll enjoy and… well what do want in exchange?" Mai asked her finger on her lip thinking not realizing how cute she appeared in the moment.

'_Her lips they look so soft, and eyes are so big and brown.'_ Noll observed and thought of what he could ask for in exchange.

"**I don't think Mai will agree to a physical favor Noll." **Gene interjected surprising his brother with his unannounced appearance.

'_Stop barging into my thoughts, it's an invasion of privacy.'_ Noll thought back at his brother.

"**On second thought, maybe Mai would be thrilled with the exchange, but I don't think as a gentleman you should proposed that to her." **Gene replied chuckling at his brother's thoughts.

'_I don't know what you're talking about. I was merely observing her traits since I've never been able assess them this close before.'_ Noll explained away as usual.

"**Assessing, huh? Is that what their calling it these days? Well, don't let me stop you, assess away."**

"Well… Do you agree to the exchange or not? Or are you just going to sit there pushing food around your plate all night?" Mai asked annoyed huffing her cheeks and crossing her arms. Naru said nothing only placed three fingers up in front of the brunettes face.

"HUH? Three? Three what?"

"Three unconditional favors that I can ask you for whenever and wherever we are. Those are my terms." Noll said smirking.

"Do I look like a genie? How do I know you won't make me do anything embarrassing for your own amusement?"

"I could say the same for this so called hobby endeavor." Naru argued right back and Mai sighed heavily as she took her last bit.

"Fine, three stupid wishes. Just to let you know I trust you Naru, so don't disappoint me." Mai rose from the table and collected the dishes, and started washing up in the sink.

"Mai, tea." Mai felt a vein pop out in her forehead, but kept her mouth closed.

'_Calm down, Mai. He made dinner so just do the dishes and make the stupid tea.' _Mai proceeded to put the kettle on as she washed up. When she finished cleaning up she brewed the tea and turned around to see that Naru wasn't there. The apartment was an open floor plan so that only left the bathroom and bedrooms for a hiding place. Mai walked the tea over to see that the bathroom was occupied.

'_I'll just leave it in his room then.' _Mai opened his door and stood in awe for a second. She'd never entered his room before as long as she'd stayed there. It was neat and surprisingly not a dark bat cave she'd imagined it to be either. It was simple his bed was adorned in navy blue sheets and pillows, while the floor had a nude carpet under her toes. He had an oak desk and other wood furnishings like his dresser, and desk car. Overall it was a normal room, and his desk was even a bit messy. Mai walked over to his desk and placed down her tea in time for the narcissist to walk in and she her movements.

"Well since you're here, let's review the material you supposedly read through this morning." Naru said still drying his hair with his towel. Mai's felt her face heat up as he was clad in a white t-shirt and a blue plaid pajama pant bottom. Mai nodded quickly and tried to cool her face by thinking over the paranormal theories they last discussed. Noll took a seat at his desk and organized the papers a bit before review with Mai who choose to sit on the bed. Right in the middle of his lecture he heard the girl begin to snore, and sighed not even bothering to lift his head knowing exactly what happened. He got up and eyed his assistant the towel she'd had on her head now served as a pillow as her hair cascaded around her in a halo of sorts. Her lips were slightly parted as she slowly breathed in and out dreaming of who knows what.

'_Sweet dreams idiot.'_

* * *

A boy walked into his home breathing hard and covered in sweat not even bothering to remove his shoes as he ran into the kitchen to see his mother there preparing dinner as usual. She turned around to see her son in such ruffled state she was going to ask him what was the matter, but he beat her to the punch.

"I SAW HER! I SAW MAI!" She dropped the bowl of meat she was handling and the raw blood spattered everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ici vous etes mes cheris!

* * *

Mai sat in the back corner of her classroom, her eyes scanned the scenes of a chilling spring afternoon. She was currently seated in her ancient civilization class, and couldn't shake her daze. Luckily, she was a head in her readings so she could afford to daydream all week and still be all caught up on the material.

'_No matter how far ahead I was Naru would still frown at my absent mindedness.' _Mai thought to herself and giggled a bit. She let out a deep sighed at refocused her view to the front of the classroom. She figured she could at least have the decency to pretend she was paying attention to her professor. Mai stifled a yawn as she took more notes. All the intense learning Mai was doing was definitely positively affecting her ability to look at potential cases, as well as problem solving in their classroom. Though, she was proud of her progress, and the fact that no one could ever come in her unconscious without her permission again; she was just so damn tired from the monotonous new retinue her life had gone through. Mai did play hooky with her friends from time to time, but what Mai really wanted was a new case. She was ready to prove herself.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Mai was snapped out of her daze by the school bell, as she gathered her things. Thankful that this school day was over.

'_I hope it wouldn't be too rude if I just left without saying farewell to the Michiru and Keiko. Today is just too exhausting.' _Mai put her shoes on and lefts the building to find her one and only boss in front of her school building leaning against his car nonchalant as ever.

'_Here we go again.' _Mai thought to herself prepping the inevitable argument.

"Naru, what did I say about picking me up from school! People are starting to talk about you being my sugar daddy or something crazy like that." Mai stomped up angrily.

"As if I would care about the musings of teenage gossip Mai, and neither should you. It's a distasteful form of entertainment that would only annoy an idiot. Besides, I wouldn't have to pick you up, if you'd arrive on time instead of playing hooky. Now stop dawdling and get in. We have a client coming soon, we've already wasted enough time."

If it weren't for the fact that she was extremely excited about the prospect of a new case, she would have given Naru a piece of her mind. She threw her bag into the back seat and proceed into the passenger's side. Mai could still recall the first time Naru had picked her up from school, and she was forced to drive with him. Awkward couldn't begin to sum up how Mai felt being in such a close quarters with her long time crush. He must have noticed how nervous she was because he turned on the radio, but not to music of course, only the local news station.

'_Finally a case. I hope Naru takes it because I can't take this monotonous routine much longer._' Mai mused as she let her gaze drift to the passing scenes of students. As the car came to a stop Mai saw a group of girls chatting and laughing loud together, and reminisced.

'_I been a while since I've done something consistent with a being a teenage girl. Even John jokes with me that if I keep studying so much I'll turn into Naru.' _Mai laughed to herself as she looked over at Naru and rolled her eyes. The young man was very aware of the school girl's actions, but kept his focus on the roads of Shibuya.

* * *

Once the two entered the lounge Lin and Yasu were standing and introducing themselves to a man who was very sharply dressed. The two took their cues, one entering the introductions, and the other to make tea they got to work.

"Ah, so this is then, much younger than what I pegged him." The stranger said as Yasu laughed nervously and showed him to his seat.

"My name is Kyouya Tachibana. I'm in no mood to mix words so I'll be blunt with you all I am a curator for Tokyo's National Museum. I'm here on behalf of their board of representatives, to inform you that there have been…odd happenings afoot in the establishment." Naru sent the man an icy stare still cross from his previous comments. He sat down and pinched his nose bridge, and sighed deeply.

"Mr. Tachibana, understand that in this line of work that much is evident otherwise we wouldn't be having this meeting right now, so please elaborate on your situation and I will consider your request." The narcissist said offering him a dry look.

'_Good old Naru…' _Yasu thought to himself as her sweat dropped. Taken a back at the young man's attitude Tachibana merely nodded on continued.

"Well, we've had poor luck when it comes to night guards as of late. We can't get anyone to keep the jobs because of complaints of 'ghosts'. I assure you that I am a man of science and discovery, so when I first heard of this nonsense I dismissed it right away. I merely put it up to man-made mischief, and bulked up the security forces and systems. Unfortunately, as time has gone on the length of time we can keep people on the job has become shorter and shorter. The last few sets of guard's haven't even stayed a single night before quitting. , this job, no, this place is very precious to me. I hate to see one of Tokyo's treasure find itself in ruin due to a flimsy night staff." Tachibana responded humbling himself for his cause.

Mai exited the kitchen just as he'd finished speaking, and noticed the change in the man's entire aura. When Mai first eyed him he was a very tall proud, sharp looking individual, but now his posture was almost slumped and his eyes seemed warn and tired. Ignore her usual routine of attending to Naru first, she walked over to their guest.

"Excuse me, may I interest you in some hot tea?" Mai asked softly and kindly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The man returned a sad smile and nodded. Mai placed down a cup and poured him some green tea. Mai could feel Naru glaring daggers her way, but she brushed him off with Madoka- like skill and reveled in her small victory over him.

"Thank you young lady." He said and Mai bowed in return and gave Naru a haughty look as she slammed down his tea cup and hand Lin and Yasu their own.

'_I'm still upset with him for early, he better not think that I'm going to let him get away with it this time.'_ Mai thought to herself and took her set next to Yasu who was tutting his finger her way, and she tried not to smile in return.

"Do have any evidence other than frightened guards that this related to the paranormal?" Naru said his expression still very much bored.

'_I don't know if the boss will take this one. He seems so uninterested.' _Yasuhara thought to himself watching it all unfold.

"Our cameras have picked up on some film of a black mist moving about the museum. Also some of the door have been broken off their hinges. We picked up on strange noises and even had reports of people being touched or even violent pushed and punched. Some guards have been had some serious injuries, and the museum has paid some money even out of pocket money and were about to engage in some pretty intense law suited. Please, Mr. Shibuya, I beg you, consider my case." Tachibana finished again and looked Naru in the eye, no longer ashamed of his vulnerability.

'_I feel for the guy, I hope Naru takes the case.'_ Mai thought to herself as she waited as the silence became louder and louder. She let her eyes move from Lin, who had even stopped typing, to Naru whose eyes looked far away and distant. Mai could almost hear the gears turning and that disgustingly intelligent head of his.

"Mai." Mai jumped a bit surprised when his beautiful blue eyes met his own.

"Call Hara, Matsuzaki, and Takigawa and let them know we have a case." Mai nearly jumped for joy as she nodded excitedly and went over to the phone right away.

"Yasuhara, take down this man's information, and inform him of our terms and conditions."

"Yes, boss, right away boss." Yasu mocked but was very polite with the guest and led him over to the corner desk. Naru and Lin were quick to retreat to their respected areas, as Mai and Yasu completed their respected jobs, and bowed as the man exited.

"Thank the Gods! I didn't think I'd be able to go another week of my repetitive schedule. Will you be able to make this case Yasu?" Mai asked as she slumped onto the couch in pure bliss.

"Probably not. Exams are coming up for me, and I can't afford the leisure. I'm sure I'll be able to help here and there if Naru needs it though. If not, who knows, Madoka might get called in. " Yasu said as he took his respective seat next to his companion.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen Madoka I wonder how she's doing." Mai said letting her imagination wonder to the on goings of the pink haired woman.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon, anyway. How's your training going? John told me the twins are putting you through the ringer."

"Ugh… Well Gene is really encouraging and says I'm doing very well, even though I struggle a lot with applying the training. On the other hand Naru says I have a long way to go and is always pushing me. Between the two of them I honestly can't gauge how I'm doing." Mai released a frustrated sigh while Yasu only laughed in return. Mai spared him an exasperating look and merely looking at nothing in particular. The rest of the day was unusually uneventful, but isn't that how the calm before the storm is.

* * *

Kasai sat in his bed and contemplated his next move. He'd never though the day would come that he'd ever see Mai again, but by chance he's spotted her at an amusement park when he was out with some friends. He'd told his mother and ever since she'd be riddled with grief. At first he regretted it, but upon further thought he'd rather hurt her with the truth than spoil her with a lie.

'_Even though she's grown I could never forget that face.' _Kasai thought as their chance encounter ran through his mind over and over again. When he saw her she look so happy it hurt him. How dare she continue her life in happiness while he lived his own hollow and broken. He'd have to take action, but he'd needed to plan first. He wanted his revenge be to be cold, accurate, and devastating.

'_Enjoy it while you can because soon it'll all be a beautiful memory.'_ Kasai let his hand curl to fists as he ran to his desk and began to scheme.

* * *

Boy oh boy has it been a while. RATE and REVIEW lots, and I promise to get you a new chapter soon.


End file.
